Tentación
by Emiita
Summary: Tentación. Dulce y traidora tentación, me incitas. Por tu culpa obro mal, deseo lo prohibido y me gusta caer en el pecado, sobre todo en los siete vicios imperdonables. ¿Y acaso no dicen que la mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella?
1. Lujuria

**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera Naruto no sería tal y como es ahora xD

**Advertencia: **Digamos que no está escrito para mentes inocentes xD Contiene lemon y lenguaje obsceno, si así quieren llamarlo.

* * *

**Tentación**

Tentación. Dulce y traidora tentación, me incitas, me nublas la mente. Me provocas a caer en las llamas del placentero pecado.

Amar, poseer, marcar.

¿Para qué?

¿Con qué fin?

Si después del acto acude a mí el remordimiento, la racionalidad, me doy cuenta de la gravedad de los hechos.

Y empezamos de nuevo.

Caigo en la _lujuria_ una vez más.

* * *

**1.** Lujuria

* * *

La ves jadear, su pecho subir y bajar al compás de la dulce brisa rozar sus mejillas encendidas, las gotas de sudor resbalar por sus sienes latentes, y te imaginas poseyéndola, tu polla entrando y saliendo de su sexo, mientras ella grita _tu nombre_, al borde del orgasmo.

Meneas la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando apartar la dichosa escena de tu mente, sin éxito aparente. Es demasiado buena, _jodidamente buena_ _y excitante_. Incluso, sientes como tu miembro vibra en tus pantalones con esa simple imagen. Y maldices. Palabras no dichas, pero sí formuladas, cargadas de ira y rencor hacia ti mismo, el entrenamiento y el mundo en definitiva.

Sin embargo, tu parte racional trata de convencerte de lo bajo que estas cayendo. Trata de recordarte quién es ella y cómo _deberías de verla_. Es tu compañera de equipo, podría hasta decirse que es tu amiga, aunque tú no seas demasiado social. Tu deseo manda a la mierda las normas, los prejuicios y las consecuencias, lo único que quiere es tomarla, y lo quiere ahora. ¿Lo peor? Sabes que tú también lo quieres. La quieres a ella, y en este precioso instante.

Tus ojos, dos cuencas de plata fundida inexpresivos, enfocan el objeto de tu desespero, y para tu sorpresa y la de ella, la miras con deseo, _con lujuria_. Su rostro cambia de uno de cansancio, a una de confusión y, quizás, expectación. Te espera, te anhela tanto como tú a ella.

Tus pies comienzan a moverse sin tu consentimiento, y de todos modos, no te importa, es lo que quieres. Vas notando como su nerviosismo se hace presente y va en aumento a medida que te acercas más y más. Casi, se dibuja una mueca que podría considerarse una sonrisa arrogante, y es que, tu ego sube como la espuma del champagne al derramarse.

La acorralas contra el tronco de un árbol, bajo su mirada divertida. Te está llamando. Joder, es la maldita tentación encarnada en un cuerpo curvilíneo, ojos chocolates y carácter explosivo y juguetón.

Dudas durante una milésima de segundo, el tiempo suficiente para dejarla a ella hacer lo qué se le dé la gana contigo, como, por ejemplo, morder tu labio inferior, incitándote a besarla. Y…_mierda_…pierdes el control. La tomas de la cintura en un agarre posesivo, dictador. Acallas a esa maldita vocecita que te dice que eso está mal, la mandas al infierno y por fin, pruebas sus labios. Una caricia lenta, demasiado lenta para la urgencia que invade tu cuerpo. Abre su boca, se deja hacer, tu traviesa lengua explora toda su cavidad, devorándola.

Profundizas el beso y la acercas más a ti. ¿Sientes ese hormigueo en la yema de tus dedos? Es el fuego que te provoca su piel. Gime contra tus labios ante tu toque por debajo de la tela, y se te antoja que es la a música más celestial y exquisita que hayas oído nunca. No te das tiempo para volverte a atrás, prácticamente le arrancas la camisa, queriendo descubrir los llenos montículos que ocultan, no te importa ya haberlos saboreado antes, quieres hacerlo de nuevo.

Muerdes, besas, lames, dejas la marca, _tu marca_, de tu húmeda lengua allí por donde pasa, desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Respiras con agitación, un aliento cálido en contraste ¿notaste ese escalofrío recorrer su espalda? Lo provocaste tú.

Llegas hasta sus pechos, apartando con sumo fastidio el sujetador. Moldeas uno con tu mano, el otro recibe a tu boca. Succionas el pequeño botón, erizándolo. Ella echa la cabeza para atrás, sus uñas se clavan en tus hombros, y contra todo pronóstico, eso te gusta, e incluso, te hubiera gustado que te marcara con ellas. Te prometes conseguirlo _más tarde._

Sus manos inquietas, revoltosas, acarician tu tórax, bajando por tu abdomen y una corriente eléctrica te atraviesa. Oyes a tu ruidosa sangre correr por tus venas, concentrándose en un punto exacto de tu anatomía, que vibra y late en pequeñas descargas de dolor, alertándote de que llega el momento de la verdad. Y así lo confirma cuando introduce su mano en tu bragueta y te toca. Jadeas en su oído, sintiendo su movimiento placentero, de arriba abajo.

Tú, ya no te mueves. Ella ha conseguido su cometido, dominarte. Tú quieres vengarte, y al igual que ella, acaricias su intimidad. Masajeas con deleite su clítoris, al mismo ritmo que ella te masturba. Se complacen mutuamente, hasta quedar sofocados, angustiados, deseosos de más. La lujuria, aún, no se apaga, reclama, y tú, estás de acuerdo.

–Neji…

La oyes suplicar, quiere más de ti. ¿Tú se lo vas a negar? No. La respuesta acude tan rápido a tu mente que te sorprende que puedas pensar con tanta claridad, cuando en realidad, la creías nublada y cegada por la pasión.

Apartas, destrozas y quitas las últimas prendas que los separa. Piel contra piel. Desnudez contra desnudez. Tomas y aprietas sus nalgas, mientras la penetras de una estocada firme y brusca. Gruñes al sentir su estrechez y su humedad rodeando tu miembro. Esperas durante un momento, recobrando el poco aliento que te roba su mirada. Es ella la que comienza a mover sus caderas de forma lenta, pero pronto, tú la alcanzas, y _la dominas_.

Llevas el control, embistes contra ella, cada vez, más rápido. No eres consciente de tu alrededor, aunque, desde que tus ojos la enfocaron desde esa perspectiva _tan tentadora, _te olvidaste del mundo. Sólo escuchas el enloquecedor sonido de tus caderas chocar con las femeninas y su maravillosa voz pedir más con dulces gemidos y jadeos.

Estas a punto de alcanzar el clímax con ella y eso te hace sentir jodidamente bien. Al diablo las normas. ¿A quién le importaba que se acostara con su compañera de equipo? ¿Por qué iba a preocuparse por las costumbres de un clan estricto e hipócrita? A la mierda los Hyuga, sus costumbres, sus valores y el mundo entero, si era necesario.

Gimes tan fuerte como ella al sentir tus músculos contraerse y relajarse al tiempo que sueltas tu semilla en su interior. Joder, estás perdido. Y llegas a la conclusión de que si el precio a pagar por hacer_ eso_ era el infierno, irías al infierno con una puta sonrisa en tu rostro. Pero tenías claro una cosa: La tentación volvería hacer que cayeras, una y otra vez, en las garras de la _lujuria_, para demostrarte que Tenten era tuya, _única y exclusivamente tuya_, y, esta vez, ya no te arrepentirías.

* * *

_¿Qué puedo decir? Leo mucho lemon sobre esta pareja y realmente me enganché xD_

_De todos modos aún no sé realmente qué hacer con esto, si dejarlo en un one-shot o convertirlo en un fic donde suba una serie de viñetas con diferentes parejas...y claro, si hago eso todas tendrán lemon xDD __En realidad esa era mi idea original, hacerlo de ese estilo, recopilación de one-shot (unos más largos que otros, dependiendo de mi inspiración xD) de diferentes parejas, con escenas sexosas (xD) pero no sé aún, no lo tengo claro...de todos modos, si me inspirara y decidiera seguirlo, se enterarían...si ven que subo otro capitulo es que lo continuo, sino pues lo dejo en un one-shot ¿fácil no? xDDDD_

_De momento los dejo con ese NejiTen, espero que sea de su agrado ^^_


	2. Castidad

**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera Naruto no sería tal y como lo conocen xD

**Advertencia: **Las mentes inocentes absténganse, por su bien xD Contiene lemon y lenguaje popularmente llamado obsceno xD

* * *

**Tentación**

Y caímos una vez más.

La lujuria se desató y volvimos a jugar. Culpamos a la tentación, queremos evadir la responsabilidad, sin embargo, en ésta travesura de dos, paga uno.

¿Me gusta lo que hago?

¿Me hiere lo que hacemos?

Sí y no. Respuestas contradictorias, realidades verdaderas.

Y me pregunto si tú sabrás que yo, aún, sigo esperando.

¿Un acto?

¿Un beso?

¿Un rechazo?

No lo sé, sólo permanezco de pie, esperando, quizás, _la castidad_.

* * *

**2.** Castidad

* * *

Observas su rostro serio, circunspecto, inexpresivo ante cualquiera, carente de emoción. Pero, tú sabes qué sabe sentir, pese a su fachada, _él sabe sentir_. Experimenta sentimientos, esos que te dominan, te hacen caer bajo y te convierten en un ser débil, sometido por tus agudos, y bajos, instintos, subordinado por las exigencias de la conciencia. _Oh, sí, hasta él, el genio, siente. _Lo que no tienes claro es qué.

Para ti es como un enigma. Creíste, inocente o egocéntricamente, que podrías descifrar cada gesto o mirada, leer entre líneas, captar la veracidad de sus monosílabos y palabras concretas. Fallaste. Con el tiempo lograste entender, sí, claro que sí. No fue hasta hace poco que te diste cuenta de que entendías lo que _él quería que entendieras_. No hacías magia, no eres adivina, no eres fantástica. ¿Cómo diablos ibas a entender algo que ni él mismo sabía que existía?

Él necesitaba sentir, necesitaba que alguien lo enseñara a sentir, tú fuiste su conejillo de indias y ahora, su juguete. ¿Lo peor? Te gusta, joder si te gusta, te apasiona.

Cada día, a cada hora, a casa instante, juras y perjuras que no volverás a caer, que esto se debe acabar de una vez por todas. No es sano, es enfermizo, voraz y doloroso. Sin embargo, cuando sus frías pupilas metálicas se dignan a mirarte, sientes como atraviesa tu alma, llevándose consigo las dudas, resoluciones y quejas. Y vuelves a jugar. La partida comienza y no hay marcha atrás.

Recuerdas sus besos, caricias y abrazos. Sus embestidas certeras y el placer recorriéndote, derrumbándote. Incluso escuchas tus propios jadeos y gemidos salir por tu boca, el sonido envolvente de sus caderas chocar con las tuyas, y… _joder_, eso te excita.

Ladeas la cabeza hacía un lado, dibujando una mueca por las miles de escenas que se apoderan de tu mente, aumentando considerablemente su temperatura corporal. Mierda, y sabes que _esto_ es sólo el principio. Te remueves incomoda en la silla, cruzando tus piernas, tratando de aplacar esas putas punzadas en tu sexo. No tienes éxito. ¡Claro que no! Lo sabes, estas perdida.

Desearías tener más fuerza de voluntad, desearías poder decir un claro, alto y rotundo "¡NO!" y no caer en su juego. Pero, siendo sincera, eso no es lo que quieres, lo que tu cuerpo te pide, o más bien, te exige es a él. A él entrando y saliendo de tu intimidad. A él saboreando tus pechos. A él devorándote.

Chasqueas la lengua con son de molestia contigo misma por torturarte de esa manera. Escuchas una lejana voz llamándote. Reaccionas confundida y recuerdas dónde estás y con quién estás. Tu maestro y tu amigo te miran expectantes, como si esperaran una respuesta de tu parte. ¿El problema? Estabas demasiado distraída imaginándote follando con Neji Hyuga como para prestar atención a lo que te decían.

–Tenten, bella flor, ¿estás bien? –Notas la preocupación de Lee, ese cejotas que se transformó en tu mejor amigo, y te sientes culpable.

–No nos estabas escuchando ¿verdad? –esta vez es la voz de Gai la que te habla.

Miras a tu alrededor, tratando de ocultar tu pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza, no sabes bien si se debe al ser pillada metida en tus pensamientos, o por el contexto de _esos _pensamientos. Te vuelves a remover inquieta en la silla de Ichiraku, evitando mirarlo. Sientes que si lo haces te derretirás.

–Lo siento, no me encuentro bien. –Lee y Gai van a decir algo, sus expresiones te advierten de su inquietud, pero te adelantas. –No se preocupen, mañana estaré bien para el entrenamiento. ¡Adiós!

Les das una sonrisa conciliadora totalmente falsa, te levantas de tu lugar como si de un resorte te trataras y sales disparada del establecimiento, mientras te observaban atentamente. Te sentías como una rastrera mentirosa, pero no podías permanecer en ese lugar, no podías, si continuabas allí durante mucho más tiempo, saltarías, _literalmente_, sobre él.

Recorres las calles lo más rápido que puedes, esquivando torpemente los individuos que en tu camino se interponen. Y maldices. Lo maldices a él, a su juego y a la maldita lujuria que te domina en su presencia. El sol está a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte, el cielo está coloreado de unos hermosos colores anaranjados y rojizos, pintando con ellos las esponjosas nubes, pero tú ni siquiera te percatas de ello. Entonces, unas manos te detienen, te toman de la cintura y te arrastran hasta chocar tu espalda contra un pecho duro. Te enfureces, y justo cuando vas a gritarle al atrevido tipo que te sujeta, una suave brisa azota sus mejillas, trayendo con ella un aroma que reconoces al instante. Inunda tus fosas nasales un agradable olor a azafrán, nublando tu mente y tus sentidos.

No te hace falta girarte para saber quién es. _Es él_, y no sabes cómo reaccionar.Dudas entre entre pegarle, gritarle o arrancarle la ropa en ese preciso instante y violarlo. Las tres opciones bastante atractivas, _sobre todo la última_.

Pero todo estalla, explota y llegas a tu límite cuando sientes su aliento cálido en tu oreja. El nerviosismo se apodera de ti y te separas inmediatamente de él, con todas las fibras de tu ser reclamando por tu decisión.

– ¡¿A ti qué diablos te pasa? ¡Me asustaste, idiota!

Y le gritas_. Tú le gritas a él_. Estás fuera de tus cabales, pero de verdad, no lo comprendes. No lo entiendes. Primero te trata como si fueras un simple muñeco de pelea que sólo sirve para entrenar, luego, en un arranque de dios sabe qué cosa, te folla, y para rematarte, y terminar de joderte, te trata como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Y realmente, ya estabas bastante cansada de esa situación. ¿Tu único cometido en la vida era entrenar y satisfacer al genio?

Pero lo que realmente te cabrea de verdad y hace a tu sangre explotar como gasolina es su maldita mirada. Esa asquerosa y endemoniada mirada cínica, cargada de superioridad. ¿Y dijiste que el Hyuga no expresaba nada?

No te dice nada, sus ojos plateados te siguen observando fijamente, tanto, que debes obligarte para no bajar la cabeza, acongojada. De improviso, te toma de la mano y te arrastra, y tú te dejas guiar. Muy a tu pesar, quieres seguirlo, quieres ir donde el vaya, quieres hacer lo que él quiera que hagas. Sin embargo, aún, una pequeña vocecita infantil te dice que quizás él desee algo más de ti que sólo sexo. Patético, pero cierto, mantienes esas estúpidas esperanzas. Y te ríes, una risa histérica resuena en tu cabeza, burlándose de esa imbécil niña.

Tu espalda choca contra una pared, no sabes en qué momento llegaron a ese estrecho y oscuro callejón, desprovisto de seres vivientes. La noche los favorecen y las sombras inundan el lugar, dándole cierta intimidad, cortada por el suave crujir del viento colarse entre las rendijas de los cristales rotos de las ventanas.

Se aprieta contra tu cuerpo y notas su polla rozar tu cadera. Un calor voraz te atraviesa, partiéndote en dos, desquebrajando tus defensas. Querías gritar no y acabaste suplicando sí. Aún sus ojos te miran, pero, esta vez, como las anteriores, ves en ellos ese reflejo del deseo de ambos. Te sorprendes, de hecho, nunca dejaste de hacerlo, no importa todas las veces que te acorrale, no importa todas las veces que te tome, no importa, siempre, te sorprendía saberte deseosa para los ojos de él. Y eso te gusta, te enorgullece, y por qué no, te excita. Te sientes mujer, _él te hace sentir mujer_.

Por fin, te besa. Un beso abrasador, devorador. Toma tus labios como si el mañana no existiera, y tú, le se lo devuelves de la misma manera, porque ahora_, en ese instante, _no quieres pensar en el mañana, en las consecuencias o en tu dolor. Prefieres enzarzar tu lengua en una batalla por el dominio del poder, una danza sensual y excitante, un intercambio de saliva _jodidamente erótico_.

Se separan para respirar, porque es estrictamente necesario hacerlo para continuar, eres consciente de que debes y _quieres_ continuar con el juego. Muerdes su labio inferior, lo provocas y te encanta. Para castigarte, él te da la vuelta, ahora tu trasero está apretado contra su erección. Sonríes. Te gusta. Y si quiere castigarte, lo dejarás. _Oh, claro que lo dejarás._

Sus manos grandes y ásperas, que has aprendido, son revoltosas, se meten por debajo de tu blusa, suben por tu cintura y masajean tus pechos. Pellizca tus pezones y suspiras, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, chocando con su cuerpo, dándole la oportunidad de saborear tu cuello. Y así lo hace.

Comienza con pequeños besos cortos, recorriendo desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de tu oreja. Un escalofrío recorre tu espalda, y puedes sentir como sonríe contra tu piel. Deja un rastro húmedo allí dónde posa su lengua, mientras prosigue incitando tus dos pequeños botones sonrosados. Y piensas que ahora te toca a ti vengarte. Por eso, aprietas, con tus propias manos, su trasero contra ti, haciendo que su miembro roce, tentativamente, tu propia intimidad. La fricción los hace jadear a ambos a la vez. Él con voz ronca, tú con voz ahogada.

Muerde tu cuello en respuesta, la mezcla de dolor con placer te provoca gemir con fuerza, y casi, de forma inconsciente, mueves tus caderas. Y esto es el detonante que hace que la fiera salte sobre la presa.

–Cuando juegas con fuego, te quemas, Tenten.

Su voz te parece demasiado erótica. Joder, si no hubieras estado ya excitada, te hubieras mojado al instante. Percibes como tus pantalones resbalan por tus piernas gracias a él. Notas como aparta tus bragas y sollozas desesperada, cuando roza la punta de su miembro con tu vagina inflamada.

–Ya lo sé, pero me gusta quemarme, Neji.

Y te penetra de una sola estocada. Sus movimientos son rápidos, certeros y bruscos. Te apoyas en la pared de piedra para lograr mantenerte en pie. Él te toma de la cintura, mientras continua de forma salvaje con sus embestidas. Y te preguntas si algún día dejarás de desear sexualmente al genio Hyuga y podrás amar a otro. Pero decides apartar esa idea de tu mente, no queriendo ser sincera, no queriendo mortificarte en ese momento, justo en ese puto momento.

Cada vez el placer iba en aumento, pronto llegaría a su límite, y tu sabes que llegarían juntos. Notas como los espasmos cruzan tu cuerpo a la velocidad del rayo. Sabes que él está igual que tu, en el éxtasis. Tus músculos se contraen y su semilla se derrama en tu interior. Suspiras. Sientes los brazos de él rodearte, acercándote a su pecho, permaneciendo aún unidos, y tratas de recobrar el aliento perdido.

Una vez más, has caído en el juego, el juego de amar. Te venció la tentación y la lujuria ganó la batalla. Ahora, nuevamente, empezarás otra vez, pese a las contradicciones, el dolor o el amor. Pero, bien sabes que la _castidad_ no es algo que puedas tener, Tenten, no después de haber follado con tu compañero de equipo, _una y otra vez_.

* * *

_Hola gente hermosa! xD_

_Si, yo otra vez por aquí xD Pero ya decidí más o menos que hacer con el fic, creo que será un Neji/Tenten...sólo espero poder ser constante y completar mi idea, sobre todo deseo que mi inspiración no me abandone xD _

_Eso si, lo advierto, no se acostumbren a que actualice así de seguido, prometo que trataré de actualizar cada semana, por algo me gusta leer lemons y también tratar de escribirlos, aunque siempre me parezcan muy flojos y cutres xD _

_Solo era decirles eso, nada más xD_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Espero que este segundo capítulo les haya gustado! ^^_

_Nos leemos! _


	3. Gula

**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera Naruto no sería tal y como es ahora, créanme xD

**Advertencia: **Las mentes inocentes que lean este fic no saldrán tan inocentes xD Para entendernos, contiene lemon y palabras obscenas.

**

* * *

**

**Tentación**

El exceso, es malo. El pecado, es malo. El vicio, es malo. Y las putas preguntas que vuelven a aflorar en mi mente, también, son malas.

¿Hay algo bueno?

¿Tiene sentido seguir?

Y lo peor, y quizás, lo más frustrante.

¿Sirve de algo proseguir por este jodido camino de amargura y olvido, a través de un líquido intoxicante y embriagador?

No lo sé, y me importa una reverenda mierda la respuesta. Sólo sé, que si él camino de la _gula,_ fuera tan malo, no existiría ese dicho popular de "los borrachos y los niños, siempre dicen la verdad".

* * *

**3.** Gula

* * *

El borde del vaso tocó tus labios, tentándolos, rodó sobre ellos, dudando un instante de su decisión, pero, en un movimiento brusco e impulsivo, el contenido se vertió en tu boca. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre el mismo movimiento, convertido ya en una rutina de dos horas. Sí, dos horas. Dos jodidas horas en las que ya habías perdido la cuenta de las veces que te habías llevado la copa a los labios y habías tomado uno y otro trago con el elixir mágico del olvido, y que a ti, no te hacía el puñetero efecto esperado. _Mierda._

El abrasador líquido, rápidamente, atravesó tu garganta, quemando tu esófago, llegando a tu sensible estómago vacío y agradeciste al maldito dios de turno que soportaras tan bien el alcohol. Si no fuera así, no estarías, _en apariencia_, tan sereno. Por supuesto que no. La serenidad era, quizás, una palabra que te describía a la perfección normalmente. Pero este no había sido un día normal y tú, justo hoy, no eras precisamente normal.

Tus ojos permanecieron cerrados, por un momento, apretándolos fuerte, percibiendo las estrellitas de colores por la presión ejercida. Tus puños, a la par, se volvieron blancos, clavándote las uñas inconscientemente, mientras el ardiente sake se asentaba en tu cuerpo, viajaba por tus venas, y la rabia atravesaba tu columna vertebral al recordar el motivo de tu inesperada visita al lugar de los perdedores. _Maldita fuera._

Entonces, la viste. El rostro sonrojado de tu compañera de equipo se presentó ante tu mirada metálica. Sonriente, como tantas otras veces la habías visto, siempre amigable, dispuesta a darlo todo por esa simple y radiante mueca que regalaba con tanta naturalidad, _sobre todo a ti_, aunque no te la merecieras. Pero no, no estabas allí por eso. _Oh, no_. Claro que no. Era por aquel al que estaba mirando con esos brillantes ojos chocolates. Era por aquel al que brindaba con su cercanía y su roce casual de manos. Era por aquel que la había hecho reír. Porque tú, estando tan cerca, nunca la hacías reír. Y, sin embargo, aquel ser inferior, aquel ninja de cuarta del que, por desconocer, desconocías hasta su nombre, la había hecho soltar esa melodiosa carcajada, mientras sus mejillas adquirían ese tono carmesí adorable. ¿Celoso Hyuga?

_Crash_

Un sonido sordo recorrió el cutre establecimiento. El vaso de cristal chocó con la madera dura de la barra del bar y el tipo de la botella mágica, posicionado justo delante de ti, te miró expectante, esperando una futura reacción violenta. Gritos, maldiciones, golpes. Nada de eso pasó. Proseguiste sentado en ese incomodo taburete, inclinado hacia delante, con la cólera jugando con tu mente y rodeado por un aura poderosa, oscura y, sobre todo, peligrosa. Así, pasaron veinte segundos, sumidos en el más profundo de los silencios, ni siquiera una exhalación se atrevió a soltar el viejo, el miedo se fue acrecentando en sus pupilas dilatadas, que recorrían la sangre emanar de tu piel. Ni siquiera notaste los pequeños trocitos de vidrio clavarse en tu carne, desdibujando las líneas de la palma de tu mano derecha. Observaste la herida, concentrándote en cada gota que resbalaba por tus dedos, e imaginaste que ese líquido rojo, no era tuyo, sino de _él. _Y sonreíste cínicamente, malévolamente, pero al fin y al cabo una sonrisa se dibujó en tu rostro. Te percataste de que no sentías nada, el dolor no apareció y te preguntaste si era debido al efecto del alcohol, pero lo descartaste rápidamente, se debía a la fuerza de tu furia. Y, en ese instante, la pregunta surgió de la nada, atormentándote. ¿Y todo por un don nadie anónimo? _Patético, Hyuga_.

–La cuenta.

–S-señor, s-su m-mano…

Tanto tartamudeo te recordó a tu prima Hinata, y te preguntaste qué pensaría ella al verte en ese estado. O mejor aún, qué pensaría tu tío de ti, al verte sumergido en un antro de mala muerte, con la botella vacía a un lado, por culpa de una mujer. Clavaste tu dura y fría mirada en el tabernero, tú sabías qué debías hacer, no te hacía falta el consejo de un anciano metomentodo. Notaste cómo se encogió en su lugar, hundiendo los hombros, tratando de verse más pequeño y casi huyó hasta la caja registradora, para darte tu cuenta.

Tomaste el sucio trapo con el que antes limpiaba y te lo enrollaste alrededor de la mano dañada, esperando que, con este improvisando parche, la herida se taponara. Y llegó el momento crucial, levantarte. La vista por un mísero segundo, se te nubló. ¿Qué carajo pasaba ahí? La cabeza comenzó a darte vueltas y el suelo a tus pies se movía al ritmo de tus pensamientos desenfocados. _Joder_, estos eran los puñeteros efectos del sake ingerido. No lograste olvidar, pero sí marearte_. Borracho_. Estás borracho. Estás borracho por culpa de una mujer, Hyuga.

Rechinas los dientes con la mandíbula amenazando con romperse, pero no te importa. Arrastras tus pies como puedes fuera del bar, bajo la atenta mirada del hombre que atrás dejas. Te maldices por beber. La maldices a ella y a él. Y sobre todo, te maldices a ti. ¿De qué te sirvió beber? Sigues recordando a la perfección la sensación de malestar y enojo que recorrió tu cuerpo al verla con él. Sigues siendo consciente de que esa tarde no estuvo ahí para ti, sino para él. Y, te jode. Te sientes ofendido. ¿Y celoso no, Hyuga?

Intentas caminar más rápido, pero te es imposible, quieras o no, te embriagaste lo suficiente para seguir consciente e ir arrastrándote. Tu único consuelo es que no se te nota y que nadie te vio. Te encargaste bien de ello. Ni siquiera sabes por qué decidiste tomar ese camino, quizás influyó ver a Lee en ese estado o la leyenda popular que dice que te ayuda a olvidar las penas. Pero, carajo, tú no eres un idiota enamorado, ni mucho menos. Tú eres un genio. El genio Hyuga. Un ganador, no un perdedor. Eso nunca.

No eres consciente de nada, tu defensa está baja, prácticamente no sabes ni a dónde te diriges, te es indiferente. Sin embargo, tu porte sigue siendo orgulloso y sereno, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre_, en apariencia_, por dentro, eres un caos. Y comprendes cuando te dicen que eres extraño y que no te entienden. Eso, normalmente no te molesta, prefieres que no te entiendan, es más fácil y divertido. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora es un infierno, porque ni tú mismo te entiendes. Tu mente está demasiado desbordada de información, demasiado ocupada en torturarte como para también realizar la función de analizar y comprender.

Y por un momento, que te parece eterno, descubres con asombro, dónde estás. La casa. _Esa casa. _La calle. _Esa calle. _La reconoces. Está cerca. _Ella, está cerca._ Gracias a un impulso divino, al sake o no se sabe a qué diablos te acercas al hogar y a medida que tus pies avanzan es como si tu maldito objetivo se desplazara para evitarte llegar. Pero llegas. Y no tocas a la puerta. Saltas al tejado, tratando de no perder el poco equilibrio que te queda. Llegas a la conclusión de que el alcohol te ha fundido el cerebro y te ha dejado tan estúpido como Naruto, pero, aún así, mueves con torpeza tus manos y realizas los sellos adecuados para activar tu línea sucesoria, el Byakugan. Y la escena que ves, te sobrecoge. O más bien, te idiotiza, _aún más_.

Ella. Es ella. Ella está en su habitación. Ella está semi desnuda en su habitación. Observas sus contorneadas y largas piernas que acaban en unas excitantes bragas de encaje. Prosigues con tu escáner y descubres que bajo esa camiseta de tirantes se dibujan sus pechos a la perfección, notándose los dos pequeños montículos que son sus pezones. La ves mover sus caderas, de un lado a otro, en un vaivén sensualmente erótico, al ritmo de la música, y se te seca la boca. Tragas duro y tomas una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de tranquilizarte, pero irremediablemente, las manos comienzan a sudarte y tu temperatura comienza a subir y a subir, hasta que tu termómetro, estaña, junto con tu autocontrol.

Ya no más Bykugan, ya no más espionaje, ya no más. Era la hora de dejarte llevar. Y el alcohol era tu guía, lo comenzó a ser desde tu partida en el cutre local, el te llevó a través de las desiertas calles de tu aldea y fue el mismo que te impulso a utilizar una técnica muy digna de tu clan para espiar a tu compañera de equipo.

Entras por la ventana sin cuestionarte nada, sin preguntarte si está bien o mal, sólo entras. Tampoco te replanteas que quizás Tenten se asuste y te ataque con alguna de sus numerosas armas. No. No estás tan lúcido como para pensar en eso. De hecho, notas como al entrar bruscamente, no calculas bien, siendo incapaz de controlar tus propios pies. Te caes, y lo más sorpréndete de todo es que ya estás en el suelo y sigues cayendo. Pese a todo, oyes la suave risita de ella, mientras se acerca un poco más a ti. ¿Humillado Hyuga?

Gruñes para dar a entender que no es gracioso, pero sólo provocas que se ría más fuerte. No sabes si enojarte por ser su objeto de burlas o enojarte porque sólo puedas hacerla reír haciendo el ridículo.

Tratas de incorporarte, pero por equivocación apoyas tu mano herida en el suelo y siseas una maldición. Ella te mira extrañada, pero al instante descubre el motivo de tu dolor y en su rostro se refleja su preocupación y su duda. Avanza los pocos pasos que la separan de ti y se agacha a tu altura, tomando entre sus manos femeninas la tuya, examinándola con ojo clínico, deshaciendo el intento de venda que tu no lograste hacer.

– ¿Qué te pasó en la mano, Neji?

No respondes, le viras la cara. _Orgulloso_. No insiste en la pregunta. Se dirige a su baño y sabes que traerá el botiquín. Quieres levantarte, pero_, mierda_, aún sientes que el piso se mueve y decides quedarte allí, tirado a pedir ayuda para levantarte y no irte de bruces nuevamente.

La ves regresar y vuelves a examinar su cuerpo tentador. Jodidamente tentador, es asquerosamente excitante. Tus ojos no pueden perder de vista el natural balanceo de sus caderas o el dulce mecer de sus pechos al caminar. Y te excitas. Quieres follarla. Lo sientes. Sientes como tu polla se queja en tus pantalones, sin embargo, lo disimulas.

Vuelve a tomar tu mano y lentamente, se dedica a quitar los trozos de cristal aún clavados en tu carne. Pese al dolor, no emites sonido alguno. Eres fuerte, eres un genio, y aunque estés ebrio, seguirás siendo fuerte y seguirás siendo un genio. Fin de la discusión. Te dedicas a mirar a cualquier otra parte que no sea ella, pero nuevamente, descubres que fracasas.

– ¿Neji, estás borracho?

Te vuelves a quedar callado. Y te preguntas cómo lo supo. Y, veamos, entras a media noche en la casa de tu compañera de equipo, a la que previamente habías estado espiando con tu línea sucesoria, y oh, sorpresa, hueles a alcohol. ¿Qué no eras un genio, Hyuga?

Vuelve a virar la cara, orgullosamente, cuando ya ni tú mismo te crees esa fachada, no al menos esa noche. No cuando la _gula_ había dominado tus instintos homicidas y tus sentimientos, llevándote por el camino del sake para "despejar" tu mente, logrando únicamente un desorden mental, no un despeje. Consumiste excesivamente, de manera irracional e innecesaria, ahora, asume las consecuencias.

– ¿Por qué te emborrachaste?

¿Y todavía se atrevía a preguntar? ¡Maldita fuera! ¡Si por su culpa estaba así! La miraste, con esa marea de plata fundida recriminatoria, con llamas ardientes explotando. El punto fue dado cuando de verdad, la observaste. Se encontraba arrodillada a tu lado_, demasiado cerca_. Jugando con los dedos de tu mano, _demasiado traviesa_. Mordiéndose su labio inferior, _demasiado sexy_. Devolviéndote la mirada, _demasiado inocente_. Era….jodidamente erótica, mierda. Y ya no tenías ganas de enojarte o de demostrar lo orgulloso que podías ser. Es más ¿qué era el orgullo? Ya hasta lo habías olvidado.

–Por...ti.

Lo dijiste sin pensar, de manera autómata y embobado en la imagen que te devolvían tus ojos. Realmente el alcohol te hace daño, Hyuga. ¿Te has planteado no beber más?

– ¿Por qué?

En su mirada chocolate y su semblante, se dibujaron signos de interrogación, incluso, de molestia. Infló los cachetes de un modo infantil y se te antojó la cosa más tierna y adorable que habías visto. De verdad Hyuga, deja la bebida, por tu bien.

–Porque te vi…–te incitó a que terminaras la frase, dándote a entender que esa información no era suficiente. –con él.

Lo comprendió. Ella supo a que te referías, podías ver los primeros signos de una risa inminente. Volviste a girar tu cabeza hacía otro lugar, dejando claro tu enfado. Hablaste sin querer, de hecho ¿desde cuándo eras "tan" comunicativo? En serio, Hyuga, el sake y toda bebida alcohólica te hace daño, déjala mientras puedas…

Y, entonces, te besó. Tomó tu rostro entre sus manos, obligándote a mirarla, y rozó tus labios, convirtiendo la caricia, en un beso pasional. Un juego. El comienzo del juego, para ser exactos. Su lengua pidió permiso para acceder a tu boca totalmente, paseándose tentadora sobre tu labio inferior. Tú no pensabas negarte. Accedió a tu cavidad, la sentiste moverse y danzar al son de la tuya misma, mientras se enzarzaban en una pelea placentera.

Tus manos no tardaron mucho en atraerla a tu pecho, sentándola a horcajadas sobre tus piernas, situándola justo encima de tu miembro palpitante por ella. Sus caderas se movieron inquietas y produjo la fricción entre sexos que los hizo gemir a ambos. Si antes el mundo se movía, ahora eras tú el que se movía, pero no tu solo, te movías junto con ella.

Las ropas desaparecieron fugazmente, o quizás tu mente embriagada no fue consciente, o no quiso ser consciente, del momento exacto en que cayeron al suelo. La seguías manteniendo sobre ti, te encantaba sentirla así y sabías que a ella le encantaba tener el control, o más bien, creer que tenía el control. Ebrio o no, tu mandas, ¿no Hyuga?

Besaste, mordiste y succionaste con benevolencia sus pechos del tamaño perfecto, erizando sus pezones, deleitándote con cada ronroneo que escapaba de entre sus labios, directo a tus oídos. Pero ella no pensaba quedarse atrás. No, claro que no. La sentiste bajar su mano por tu abdomen, para llegar a tu bajo vientre y rozar la punta de tu pene, sonriendo lascivamente. Comenzó a masturbarte y creíste que tocarías el cielo con tu mano derecha herida y totalmente borracho, sólo bajo ese toque torturador que ella te ofrecía. Y decidiste que era suficiente. Apartaste sus manos y sin darle tiempo a protestar la embestiste, penetrándola. Su frente cayó sobre tu hombro, gimiendo y ahora, te tocó a ti sonreír.

Dejaste que ella marcara el ritmo, como recompensa, y quizás, porque en tu posición y en tu estado no podrías hacerlo debidamente, pero eso era algo que no estabas dispuesto admitir, no si podías evitarlo. Te cabalgo alternando el ritmo de sus entradas y salidas, iban desde lentas y frustrantes, a rápidas y enloquecedoras. Te llevó a tu límite, junto con ella. Ambos sintieron a la vez sus espasmos, ambos sintieron sus músculos contraerse y la semilla esparcirse, y ambos, gritaron a la par como en un dúo sus nombres, dejando claro su éxtasis.

–Neji, me encanta que te emborraches.

Susurró en tu oído, de manera sensual, casi embrujándote. Se dejó caer contra ti, permitiéndote abrazarla y mordió el lóbulo de tu oreja, produciéndote un escalofrió que tampoco aceptarías ni dirías en voz alta, aunque supieras que ella lo sintió. Y después de esa declaración de su parte ya no estabas seguro de querer dejar la bebida, de no querer volver a beber más alcohol en tu vida. Porque_, joder_, si la recompensa de dejarte llevar por la _gula_ era tener sexo desenfrenado con ella, lo harías. Te excederías y tomarías. Beberías, oh, claro que beberías, sólo que ya, esta vez, por motivos diferentes.

* * *

_¡Hola! No me tardé ¿o sí? Bueno, vale, me tardé un poquito, pero la inspiración se me fue...ayer comencé a escribirlo y lo terminé hoy...para ser exactos, hace un rato xD No me maten xD_

_Creo que no es necesaria ninguna aclaración ¿o sí? si fuera así, solo me dicen, yo encantada respondo xD_

_Gracias a todos por sus review, me alegra saber que consigo mis objetivos xD En serio, significan mucho para mi ^^_

_Nos vemos gente linda, prometo no tardarme demasiado con el siguiente, o al menos lo trataré...recen para que mi inspiración sea linda y hermosa y no se vaya de vacaciones sin avisarme T.T xD_

_Nos leemos!_


	4. Templanza

**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera Naruto no sería tal y como ahora lo conocen, en serio xD

**Advertencia: **Contiene lemon y lenguaje obsceno, si así quieren llamarlo xD

**

* * *

**

**Tentación**

Tú caíste primero, yo caí después.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué si tú caes, yo caigo?

No es justo.

La gula nos llama, nos incita y pecamos. Pecamos por excedernos, por consumir de forma descontrolada. Pecamos por pecar.

Sin embargo, yo me pregunto.

¿Y mi voluntad?

¿Dónde se perdió mi _templanza_?

Y la respuesta llega con otro gemido de placer.

* * *

**4. **Templanza

* * *

Clavaste las uñas en su espalda, dejándole la marca grabada a fuego, mientras otro lametazo de puro goce te recorría desde la punta de los pies a la cabeza, arrastrándote por la calle del placer y la locura. Hacia un buen rato que no eras consciente de nada más que de él. Única y exclusivamente de él, de ti y su polla. De él, de ti, y su unión. De él y de ti follando. ¿Y para qué quieres saber más?

Tira de tu cabellera, raramente suelta, y lo sientes jadear contra tu oreja, pegando tu dorso contra su pecho desnudo. Tú lo emitas en un tono más agudo y más alto, incapaz de controlar tu propia garganta, y es que, sientes tu cuerpo estremecerse, los espasmos te recorren y esta sensación te es tan familiar, tan correcta, es tan…_jodidamente buena_. Y no puedes evitar preguntarte por qué haces esto. Y… _mierda_. Ahí estás tú, a cuatro patas, en medio del bosque, metida dentro de una cabaña sucia, teniendo sexo con el genio Hyuga como si fueras un animal. Una puta perra en celo teniendo sexo con su macho. Y lo disfrutas. ¿Para qué necesitas saber más?

En este momento, tus músculos se tensan, contrayéndose alrededor de su verga y el orgasmo te atraviesa. Él está a punto de derramarse en tu interior, lo sabes. Acercas tu mano a tu entrada y tomas su miembro, para sacarlo de tu interior. Su semilla se esparce por tu trasero, rodando por tus nalgas. Miras sobre tu hombro y lo ves, así, con los ojos metálicos cerrados y el mentón fruncido, señas del éxtasis. Lo agitas, rozando su punta por sobre tu piel desnuda, erizándola. Él gruñe. Tú gruñes. Ambos gruñen.

Te das la vuelta con una idea perversa en mente. Tus ojos traviesos te delatan ante él, pero no te importa en lo más mínimo. Si vamos a pecar, entonces, pequemos bien ¿no, Tenten? Él te mira expectante, esperando tu siguiente movimiento. Te relames los labios en un gesto insinuante, sólo imaginándolo. Te aproximas más, tentativamente tus manos vuelan a su pene laxo, sonríes de medio lado y comienzas un estimulo continuo en él. Lo acaricias, bajo su atenta observación, desde la base hasta la punta, desde más rápido a más lento. Siempre tentándolo. _Siempre_.

Cuando está nuevamente excitado, preparado por y para ti, tu lengua vuelve a salir fuera de tu boca, pero esta vez es llevada a saborear su hombría. Lames, dejando un rastro del infierno a tu paso. Masajeas sus testículos, apretándolos con ligereza, y te lo metes completamente en la boca. Pronto sus caderas comienzan a moverse a tu ritmo, hasta que tú te quedas completamente estática y él es el que lleva la batuta. Te embiste repetidas veces y te excitas. _Joder_, las palpitaciones comienzan a atormentar tu vagina, reclamando tu atención. Una de tus manos es llevada a tu intimidad y te tocas, mientras miras el rostro de tu compañero de equipo.

Lo escuchas jadear, su respiración entrecortada se hace presente, sus mejillas normalmente pálidas, están levemente sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y sabes lo que pronto está a punto de suceder. Sigues majeando tu clítoris con vehemencia, jugando con él, haciendo círculos con tus dedos. Entonces, lo sientes, lo sabes, el está teniendo su orgasmo y su semen caliente toca tu lengua. Sale de tu cavidad y las gotas de su líquido impregna tus mejillas y pechos. Te relames los labios, saboreando su sabor agridulce, deleitándote. Tus manos recorren el lugar dónde su semilla cayó y lo mezclas con tus propios fluidos vaginales, para llevártelo a los labios, regocijándote, sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de esos ojos perlados teñidos por la pasión.

Despiertas bañada en sudor, con tu cuerpo ardiendo y la garganta seca. Abres los ojos sorprendida, mirando con expectación el techo, esperando que la imagen de tu mente desaparezca por completo. Pero no sucede, sigue ahí, abrumándote. Piensas que estás enferma, que esto no puede estarte pasando a ti. Demonios, has tenido un sueño húmedo con Neji, tu compañero de equipo. ¿Lo peor? Estás completamente mojada. Tus fluidos empapan tus braguitas, pegándolas molestamente a tu intimidad. Y te sientes sucia. Eres una jodida pervertida. Aunque quizás lo que más te frustra es el hecho de que ese sueño no fuera sólo eso. Un recuerdo. Era un maldito recuerdo. Un recuerdo de esa tarde.

Suspiras con resignación. Te cubres los achocolatados ojos con un brazo y te concentras en respirar. Aspirar, exhalar. Inspirar, espirar. Tu pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de tus pulmones. Sientes el oxigeno atravesar tus fosas nasales, enfriando tu nariz. Sin embargo, sigues notando ese intenso calor en todo tu cuerpo. Tratas de destaparte, cayendo las sábanas desordenadas, pero el sofoco no se va, permanece quemándote.

Maldices por lo bajo tu mala suerte. ¿Por qué tenías que tener ese maldito sueño? No era justo. No estaba bien, no lo estaba. Sobre todo, no estaba bien porque no era un sólo producto de tu hiperactiva imaginación. _No, claro que no_. Era real. Aún podías escuchar tus suplicas por más. Aún podías percibir las manos grandes y masculinas recorrer tu desnudez. Aún podías sentir las embestidas de Neji penetrarte mientras alcanzabas el orgasmo. _Mierda_. Te estabas excitando ¿Más?

Te levantaste de un salto de la cama, incapaz de soportar más tiempo tendida en ella. Tenías que buscar algo con que distraer tus pensamientos o caerías. Y lo intentaste. Trataste de olvidar por un instante todas las sensaciones placenteras que te invadían. Olvidar a Neji y su polla. Olvidar tu humedad y tu calor. Olvidar cómo era follar con él. Pero…fallaste. Y tanto si fallaste. Miraste por la ventana, recogiste tu ropa, tirada anteriormente, sin ningún cuidado, producto del cansancio. Limpiaste, paseaste, volviste a limpiar. Nada sirvió. Y nada serviría. Lo sabías. Tenías ganas de sexo. Las palpitaciones de tu intimidad no te daban descanso y cada vez eran más intensas.

Caíste rendida nuevamente sobre tu lecho, preguntándote por qué eras tan débil. Por qué no podías controlar tus malditos instintos sexuales. No sólo caías en el juego de él en su presencia, también lo hacías cuando estabas sola. Y la resignación cayó sobre ti. La gula te tentó y ya no te quedaron defensas para resistirte. Tus manos bajaron lentamente hasta llevar al punto exacto dónde se desarrollaba la batalla y te tocaste.

Gemiste con el simple roce de tus dedos sobre la tela mojada de tus pantalones cortos finos. Comenzaste con esa simple fricción que era tan torturante y electrizante. Pronto, sentiste la necesidad de profundizar ese movimiento e introdujiste la fémina mano por debajo de la tela, apartándola. La otra subió causándote cosquillas por tu abdomen hasta tus senos. Los pezones erizados te esperaban gustosos, pellizcaste uno de ellos, mientras seguías con el balanceo en tu clítoris. E imaginaste. Tu mente voló alto e imaginaste. Imaginaste que no eran tus dedos los que te masajeaban, sino las de él. Imaginaste que no era su mano la que apretaba tu pecho, sino la de él. Y, joder, eso te estimuló aún más. Jadeaste.

El pijama cayó al suelo y con ellas el último intento de parar la locura. No pensabas hacerlo de todas maneras, ya habías comenzado, ahora, tocaba terminarlo. Uno de tus dedos penetró tu centro, jugando al juego de salir y entrar. Otro dedo se le unió, aumentando así los latidos de tu corazón. Gemías, movías tus caderas al son del balanceo, tu espalda se arqueaba hacia arriba, tratando de alcanzar el cielo y tus dedos te arrastraban por el camino del exceso, llevándose así, tu voluntad.

Un sollozo, producto del placer fue emitido por tu boca. Tu mente seguía con su autoengaño, con ese delicado velo plantado delante de tus ojos que te hacía creer ciegamente que Neji Hyuga te estaba follando en ese instante y no dos de tus dedos. Pero la mentira era más _interesante _que la verdad. ¿No Tenten? Y te preguntaste dónde coño estaba tu moralidad. Primero tenías sexo con él, luego lo soñabas, y para rematarlo, te masturbabas pensando en él. La moralidad se perdió en el camino de regreso a casa, amiga.

Las corrientes eléctricas te atravesaron como dulces cosquilleos conocidos ya por ti. El orgasmo te tocó y contrayendo tus músculos, tocaste el éxtasis con una mano sola y sin un hombre _físico _a tu lado. ¿Y la voluntad? ¿Dónde estaba? Volviste a preguntarte. ¡Já! La voluntad cayó en el mismo lugar e instante en que la gula te tentó, querida. Y así, _la templanza_, fue destruida por el placer.

* * *

_Hola gente bella xD No me tardé tanto, creo que fue una semana justito xD eso es todo un logro xD_

_Este me constó...xD nah, mentiras, creo que sabía bien cómo quería enfocarlo, me quedó algo corto, pero creo que está bien así y no hace falta añadirle nada más xDD_

_Creo que no tengo nada más que decir...xD _

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic y por sus comentarios ^^_

_Nos leemos! _


	5. Avaricia

**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera Naruto no sería tal y como ahora lo conocen, en serio xD

**Advertencia: **Contiene lemon y lenguaje obsceno, si así quieren llamarlo xD

**

* * *

**

**Tentación**

Miento, robo, gano. Yo gano pecando.

¿Desde cuándo engaño para conseguir algo a cambio?

¿Desde cuándo me dejo sobornar por mi propio beneficio?

Y, joder…

Sé la maldita respuesta y me niego a responderla. Siento que si no lo digo en voz alta, no será tan malo. Sin embargo, estoy tapando el sol con el dedo de una mano.

Miento, robo, gano.

La _avaricia _ha tocado a mi puerta y yo, ni siquiera me he resistido.

¿Para qué?

Tengo mucho que ganar y poco que perder.

* * *

**5.** Avaricia

* * *

Las palabras se forman en tu garganta, amenazan con salir en cualquier momento, sin embargo, tu mente trata de detenerlas. ¿Y para qué, Hyuga? Sabes que _necesitas_ decir esa oración traicionera, aunque sea ilícito, es lo mejor para ti, que es lo importante ¿No? Esa puta risa macabra resuena, con su eco incluido, en tu cabeza. Imperceptiblemente, arqueas tus labios, disgustado. Pero, lo que más te jode, es que el idiota vestido de verdes que está delante de ti, no para de sonreírte, hablando de cualquier estupidez. Te molesta su inocencia. Tú vas a mentirle. Tú vas a engañarle y él no se da cuenta. _Iluso._

Abres tu boca, te sientes como un pez fuera del agua, tomando oxigeno sin que este llegue realmente a tus pulmones agonizantes, sin lograr aspirar ese aliento de vida que te falta. La diferencia, es que tú no estás muriéndote, sólo estás fuera de tu ambiente. Tú nunca mientes. _Nunca_. Pero... Ese pero te hace dudar. La duda te devora. Y entonces llegamos al punto en que antepones tus deseos a los demás. Aunque tengas que traicionar.

–Hoy no hay entrenamiento.

Justo cuando estabas apunto de arrepentirte, justo cuando pensaste que no podrías hacerlo, tu voz desafió a tu cordura y tu lengua se movió más rápido que tu cerebro. Fuiste claro, serio, sin dejar rastro de duda. _Como siempre_. Tu compañero de equipo te miró extrañado, sus dos grandes ojos negros se desorbitaron, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, te diste media vuelta y proseguiste con tu camino. Con la barbilla bien alta y tu orgullo oscilando al viento, no había un solo indicio de arrepentimiento en tus facciones, todo era honor, satisfacción. _Mentira_. Una maldita mentira. No había nada de aquello en lo que acababas de hacer. Lo sabías. Eras consciente de ello. No obstante, tú nunca expresabas tus sentimientos, _no los verdaderos._ Así que, ¿ahora de qué te serviría el remordimiento, Hyuga? De nada.

Caminaste por las calles, dejando atrás a tu petrificado amigo. Esquivaste a los aldeanos a tu alrededor, pasaste puestos y carretas, rodeaste perros y gatos. Aparentemente te dirigías a tu casa, aparentemente no había entrenamiento. _Aparentemente_ tú no eras un _mentiroso_. Y antes de llegar a las puertas de la mansión Hyuga, giraste. Cambiaste tu rumbo. Tus pies te internaron en el bosque. Tus ojos perlados estaban clavados en el horizonte, examinando más allá de lo que podías ver. Proseguías en movimiento, andando con simples zancadas lo suficiente largas para no tardar demasiado y sin parecer desesperado. ¿Y estás seguro de que no estás desesperado, Hyuga? ¿O por qué sino estabas siendo tan egoísta? ¿Por qué sino estaba todo planeado?

Estabas a punto de llegar a tu campo de entrenamiento. Ya casi. Desde ese ángulo no podías verla. Frunciste el ceño, ya debería de haber llegado. Pero no la veías. No estaba. Le diste una patada a una piedra que en tu camino se encontraba y justo cuando ibas a dar la próxima zancada que te haría visible en el claro, no pudiste seguir. Gruñiste cuando una molesta rama se enganchó en tu cabello largo y fino, tirando de él. Maldijiste por lo bajo, tratando de soltarte, pero fue en vano tu intento, cuanto más lo intentabas, más se te enredaban las hebras castañas.

Una risita melodiosa y bastante conocida te hizo girar la cabeza hacía la derecha y allí la viste. Con su semblante sonriente, sus manos detrás de la espalda, con esa pose tan inocente como falsa, característica de ella en sus momentos de travesuras. Se acercó un paso más a ti y no pudiste evitar tragar duro al examinarla de arriba abajo. Hoy no iba vestida como de costumbre. La ropa de entrenamiento fue sustituida por una blusa de botones y unos pantalones cortos. No deberías de haber hecho eso tampoco, no deberías haberla devorado con la mirada. Pero lo hiciste. ¿Y a caso importa, Hyuga?

–Déjame ayudarte.

Los dedos femeninos desenredaron tu pelo de la traicionera rama sin mayor esfuerzo, sin arrancarte mechones, sin dolor. Y no supiste exactamente cómo, éste, quedó totalmente suelto, la goma que lo sujetaba, ya no estaba. Pudiste percibir su rostro revoltoso, se mordió el labio inferior como una niña pequeña ante su papá. Alzaste una ceja, observándola. Ella era la responsable. Extendiste la mano ante ella, sin hablar.

– ¿Qué?

Clavaste tus ojos en ella, significativamente, haciéndole entender que no caías en su juego. Querías lo que ella te había quitado, _por una vez_. Ella permaneció estoica, con el mismo semblante infantil, haciendo de cuenta que no entendía tu exigencia. Bufaste rodando los ojos, te haría pedírselo.

–La goma.

– ¿Cuál goma?

–La goma para sujetar mi cabello, Tenten. Dámela.

–Yo no la tengo.

Apretaste la mandíbula con fuerza, pidiendo paciencia al dios de turno para no exasperarte y caer en su estúpida trampa.

–Si la tienes.

Y antes de que abriera la boca para seguir con su mentira, le trataste de tomar la mano. En un ágil movimiento, ella dio un salto hacia atrás y te lo impidió, con la sonrisa bailando en su cara. Meneó un dedo delante de tus narices en señal de negación y haciendo ese irritante sonido con su lengua, con la otra mano en sus caderas.

–No señor, así no se piden las cosas, Hyuga.

Si Hyuga, así no se piden las cosas y menos si son tuyas. ¿Dónde quedó tu educación, de esa que tanto alardeas? Refunfuñaste por lo bajo, maldiciéndola a ella por su rebeldía y sus ideas disparatadas, aunque no podías negar que te encantaban, sobre todo esas tan _interesantes _que los incluían a ustedes dos _desnudos_.

–Dame la goma, Tenten…. –dudaste, no querías soltar esas palabras. Te miró recriminatoriamente y suspiraste, soltándolo de sopetón. –Por favor.

– ¡Oh, dios mío! Un milagro.

Ni que lo digas. El genio Hyuga pidiendo algo, que además, era suyo, y con las palabras mágicas: por favor. Ha llegado el apocalipsis. Resoplaste hastiado y frustrado. Aún no veías la estúpida goma en tus manos y comenzabas a perder la paciencia. ¿Para esto habías engañado a Lee? ¿Para esto habías arriesgado tu reputación? ¿Le habías dicho al Cejas Pobladas que no había hoy entrenamiento y habías hecho ir a tu compañera de equipo hasta el campo de entrenamiento con la excusa de que su maestro quería verlos, para esto? Te cruzaste de brazos.

–No te enojes. Se supone que la enfadada debería de ser yo, Neji. Al fin de cuentas me has hecho venir aquí _engañada_.

Punto para la señorita de los moñitos. Estas jodido Hyuga. Viraste la cara al otro lado, con las mejillas, normalmente pálidas, adquiriendo un leve sonrosado encantador. Escuchaste nuevamente la risilla de tu acompañante y tu ceño se arrugó aún más, si es que eso era posible.

–Vamos, vamos, te daré la goma por un módico precio.

– ¿Qué quieres?

Siempre directo al grano. La miraste por el rabillo del ojo, desconfiado. Nada bueno podía salir de aquello.

–Bésame, Neji

O puede que sí. Podías hacer ese esfuerzo. Te ibas a dejar chantajear por ella…_oh, sí, claro que sí_. Te acercaste tentativamente a ella, notando su mirada fogosa recorrerte. Tomaste posesión de sus caderas, atrayéndola a ti, pegándola a tu cuerpo, sintiendo sus curvas adecuarse perfectamente a ti. Inclinaste la cabeza, bajándola lentamente. Pronto ambas respiraciones se encontraron y se mezclaron. Tu nariz acarició la suya, en un toque tierno, poco típico de ti. Ibas demasiado lento, como si tuvieras todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer aquello. ¿Y no eras así, Hyuga? Sus achocolatados ojos te reclamaron, los tuyos se rieron de su desespero. Entonces, después de casi un siglo de espera, por fin tus labios rozaron los femeninos, que los esperaban entreabiertos. Mordiste su labio inferior, jalando de éste sensualmente. Entrelazaste las manos con las de ella y justo cuando la tenías completamente aturdida con tu aroma y ardiente por tu roce, te separaste de ella con una sonrisa triunfante y una pose altanera.

Le molestó. La dejaste deseando más y ahora sin nada con la que chantajearte. Su mohín te lo demostró y reíste internamente. Se te antojó muy graciosa con sus mofletes inflados y su ceño levemente fruncido.

–Eso no es justo, Neji.

–La vida no es justa, Tenten.

Te sacó la lengua, desconforme. Te dispusiste atarte el cabello, pero nuevamente te detuvieron. Esta vez fue ella. Te miró directamente a los ojos, pidiendo con la mirada. Suavemente sus dedos se entrometieron, entrelazándolos con los tuyos. Y en esa posición, con ella echada, ligeramente, hacía delante, no pudiste evitar bajar tu mirada más abajo de tu cuello y más arriba de su vientre. La blusa tenía los primeros botones abiertos, dejándote una perspectiva perfecta de su canalillo. _Joder._

–Me gusta verte con el pelo suelto.

Se mordió el labio inferior, por su atrevimiento. _Jodidamente sensual_. Y juraste que ella no era consciente de cómo se veía ni como te ponía. Sobre todo, de _cómo te ponía_. Estabas perdiendo los papeles, ya no estabas coordinando bien tus acciones, aunque desde esta mañana tu estúpido cerebro estaba fundido. Y te importaba una mierda. La agarraste de la cintura en un gesto posesivo y salvaje, con tu cabello bailando por la brisa a tú alrededor, y las dos pupilas metálicas desprendiendo pasión. Ella subió sus manos por tus antebrazos hasta llegar a tus hombros y pasarlos por detrás de tu cuello. Y la besaste. Un beso abrasador, que los consumió a los dos en las llamas del infierno. Lo profundizaste con tu húmeda lengua, explorando la cavidad de tu compañera, danzando con la otra. Hablaron sin necesidad de las palabras, sus cuerpos expresaban lo que querían, lo que deseaban. _Follar_.

Se separaron por la maldita falta de aire, cayendo al suelo no por la fuerza de la gravedad, sino por ti. Ella debajo de ti, con mechones traviesos enmarcando su rostro sonrojado. Te detuviste un instante, casi eterno, para observarla. _Tentadora_. Era una imagen tentadora la que recibiste. Y te encantó, a ti y a tu polla vibrante. Rápidamente los botones volaron ferozmente, abriendo así la blusa, mostrando sus pechos cubiertos por un transparente sujetador, que te alentó a seguir explorando. El brilló de su mirada era sorpresivo, tu no solías ser tan feroz, _normalmente_, pero le gustaba. Eso lo sabías bien.

Comenzaste a recorrer todo su cuerpo, mientras tu boca se encargaba de sus senos. Enredó sus piernas alrededor de tu cintura, atrayéndote a ella, pudiendo notar con exactitud tu erección. Breves suspiros escaparon de ella al recibir tus atenciones. Ella misma te quitó la camisa y desabrochó tus pastalones, dejando libre tu pene. Lo acarició tan bien como tú te dedicaste a erizar sus pezones. Mordiste por cada gruñido que te provocaba. Lamiste por cada escalofrío que te embargaba. Succionaste por cada jadeo que te arrancaba. Hasta que te llevó al extremo, al límite. Te llevó al éxtasis y soltaste tu semilla en su mano milagrosa.

La observaste conforme mover su mano hasta alcanzar su boca. Se relamió los labios en un gesto sensual, que desató nuevamente tu lujuria. Y lo peor fue cuando la viste lamer sus dedos, los mismos que tenían parte de tu semen. _Al infierno_. La besaste otra vez, por fin, apartando sus pantalones del demonio, deseoso de penetrarla, de follarla hasta que suplicara tu nombre, hasta que sus cuerpos sudorosos no pudieran más. _Amén_. Y así lo hiciste. La embestiste de una sola estocada, mientras ambos gemían, apoyándose en el otro. Comenzaste ese familiar movimiento de caderas, ya tan bien conocido por ambos, arriba, abajo, un dulce vaivén enloquecedor, abrumador, constante, que poco a poco, fue en aumento, dejándolos a ambos sin aliento. Ella te arañaba la espalda con sus uñas, marcándote. Tú la marcabas como tuya, poseyéndola.

Y te preguntaste si habías actuado bien. Si de verdad ella merecía todo esto. Si merecía que tú, Neji Hyuga, mintieras, traicionaras, dejaras tu cabello suelto, salvaje y cayeras en el pecado, sólo por ella. Y al verla, allí, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y el éxtasis reflejado en su rostro encantador, respondiste afirmativamente esa puta pregunta formulada. Sin dudas. _Joder, sí_. Ella lo merecía, ella lo valía. Y si hacía falta, por ella te dejarías arrastrar, una y mil veces, por el abrasador camino del pecado, siendo guiado de la mano por la _avaricia_, eso lo tenías muy claro ¿no Hyuga?

* * *

_Bueno, me tardé una semana xDDDD Creo que este es el capitulo donde más hablan estos dos, que eso ya es un milagro por si mismo xD Quizás podría haberle dado otro enfoque con la envidia...pero así salió, así quedó ¿qué más quieren? xDD_

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic y por sus comentarios, realmente me animan ^^_

_Nos leemos! _


	6. Generosidad

**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera...puff, los menores no podrían verlo, sería algo así como el libro naranja de Kakashi xDDD

**Advertencia: **Contiene lemon (como siempre xD) y palabras groseras.

**

* * *

**

**Tentación**

Maldita yo y maldito tú.

Me sigues tentando de la manera más descarada posible, y yo, como una jodida estúpida, no me puedo resistir.

Me engaño.

¿Por qué?

Porque es más fácil creer que soy altruista a egoísta.

Soy la única que te entiende, la única que consigue quererte, sin embargo, la puta pregunta acude a mi cabeza, una vez más.

¿Filántropa o ninfómana?

Quizás confundo los términos, o simplemente, he vivido engañada creyendo tener don de la _generosidad_.

* * *

**6.** Generosidad

* * *

Caminabas dos pasos por detrás de él, observando cómo su pelo se mecía ante su andar seguro y firme, tal cual era su carácter._ Distante._ Él se veía distante, quería mantener la distancia con todos, sin embargo, tú podías traspasar esa muralla invisible y _de qué forma_. Casi acabaste embelesada sumida en tus pensamientos y absorta en su cabellera castaña. Quisiste levantar la mano y acariciar los sedosos mechones, como tantas veces habías hecho en sus momentos íntimos._ Muy íntimos_. Meneaste la cabeza, tratando de apartar de tu mente las peligrosas escenas que la invadían. Joder, tenías que mantener las apariencias. No podías ir soñando por la calle que el genio Hyuga te follaba.

Maldijiste. Al final acabaste chocando contra la ancha espalda de tu compañero de equipo, comprobaste con horror. Frunciste en ceño, preguntándote por qué había parado tan abruptamente, pero, antes de llegar abrir la boca para expresar tu disconformidad, un llanto te calló. Un pequeño de seis años lloraba desconsoladamente, señalando con su manita a tu acompañante y viéndose claramente su piruleta en el suelo. Saliste de detrás de él, colocándote a la altura del infante y lo trataste de consolar con tiernas palabras y caricias sutiles. Mirabas por arriba del hombro a Neji, recriminatoriamente, pero él te ignoró completamente. Tú sabías que estaba bloqueado, no sabía qué debía hacer ni cómo comportarse. Se le daban mejor otras cosas _más interesantes_.

Limpiaste las manos del jovencito delante de ti, su rostro infantil, por donde rodaban sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, aún estaba descompuesto y arrugaba el ceño cuando dirigía sus ojos azules a tu compañero de equipo. Sonreíste ampliamente, de esa forma tan característica de ti, transmitiéndole simpatía al niño.

–Yo te compraré otro helado.

Y una sensación mágica invadió todo tu pecho al ver ese brillo especial que nubló la mirada del pequeño. Era sólo una frase, un gesto simple, pero para ese chiquillo, era pura felicidad. Lo tomaste de la mano, observaste por el rabillo del ojo, como tu amigo te miraba atentamente, confuso. El pequeño casi te quitó de la mano su nueva golosina, saltando y dándote las gracias exageradamente, con ese tono chillón. Lo viste lamer el helado, relamiéndose, y tú te imaginaste a ti misma, haciendo exactamente lo mismo, pero con _otra cosa_. Mierda. Y ahí estabas de nuevo, eres una pervertida, Tenten. Pero eso te excitó.

El chiquillo te jaló del brazo efusivamente, logrando que tus pensamientos pecaminosos se apartaran de tu mente por un instante. Te agachaste como te indicó y depositó un beso húmedo y sonoro en tu mejilla, dejándote un rastro de chocolate en la misma. Sonreíste nuevamente. Reíste al verlo sacarle la lengua a Neji, pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo más que te sorprendió, fue la patada que le dio. El Hyuga apretó la mandíbula, controlándose. Tú sabías que, pese a todo, no le haría nada al mocoso. Y reíste. El joven delincuente echó a correr rápidamente, mientras en su mano portaba su helado.

Él te miró desafiante, sus ojos metálicos te quemaban, pero no te acongojaste. Levantaste la cabeza con orgullo y colocaste tus manos en las caderas, esperando. Lo estabas esperando. La única pega era que estaban en medio de la calle, con pocas personas, pero al fin y al cabo, en medio de la calle. Sin embargo, tú te habías excitado al ver al pequeño infante lamer su helado, un gesto inocente, lo transformaste en algo sexual. _Erótico_. Y no parabas de decirte a ti misma que eso no significaba nada, sólo quisiste ayudar y fue por culpa de tus pensamientos que te mojaste, nada más. Te mentías. _Mentías._

–Sigamos

Decidiste avanzar tú, proceder tú. Él únicamente te hacía arder con esa penetrante mirada, y no pensaba decir nada. Pasaste por su lado, rozando tu hombro con su brazo, debido a la diferencia de alturas. No pudiste seguir. Te agarró, deteniéndote. Tragaste saliva abruptamente, sintiendo tu aliento en tu cuello. Y deseaste que lo besara. Querías que te besara, querías sentir sus caricias. _Querías…_Joder, podías notar la humedad en tus bragas y estabas en medio de la calle. Estúpido Neji. Estúpida Tenten.

Su lengua lamió tu mejilla, justo donde el niño depositó su beso. Tus ojos avellanas permanecieron abiertos, bien abiertos, observándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Y es que ¿no era así? Podrían verlo, y él era el primero que tenía cuidado de que nadie los viera. Lo viste relamerse los labios, sus ojos plateados seguían atravesándote, te sentiste desnuda, desnuda ante él. Tus mejillas se sonrojaron adquiriendo ese maldito tono carmesí. Y tan rápido como se acercó, se separó de ti. Respiraste. No te habías dado cuenta de que habías dejado de hacerlo, pero era cierto, el oxigeno no había llegado a tus pulmones hasta este momento. Una sonrisa arrogante adornó su rostro, una mueca extraña en él. Una simple curvatura hacía arriba de sus labios. Apretaste los puños, con principio de enojo, aún así, lo que te hizo explotar no fue su gesto, no fue ni siquiera que te hiciera arder. No.

–Tenías chocolate en la cara.

Fueron sus jodidas palabras. Hubieras jurado que estabas a punto de echar humo por la cabeza, no obstante, él se dio la vuelta tan tranquilo como siempre, dejándote atrás muy enojada y excitada. Jodido Hyuga. Lo seguiste de mala manera. Pisando demasiado fuerte, arrugando el ceño fuertemente y con unas ganas horribles de atravesarlo con una kunai. Pero no lo hiciste. Querías vengarte. Lo necesitabas. Él lo había hecho a propósito. Él sabía _cómo te podrías, cómo te ponía. _Y viste tu oportunidad justo delante de ti con forma de tienda y con una mercancía bastante suculenta. Te adelantaste en su dirección, no le dijiste nada, no hacía falta. Te seguiría.

Entraste por la puerta del establecimiento vacío a esas horas de la tarde, con un Neji justo pisándote los talones, de muy mal talante, gruñendo por lo bajo y con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Sonreíste prepotente y meneaste las caderas exageradamente, ganándote su atención y la de la dulce viejita sentada detrás del mostrador. Observaste la ropa expuesta, lencería finísima, bonita y sexy. Estabas algo nerviosa, pero lo tratabas de disimular, sólo querías jugar con el orgullo y el control del Hyuga, nada más. Pero lograste meterte a ti misma en la boca del lobo, Tenten.

Tus ojos se fijaron en un corset negro, con un gustoso escote, acompañado de unas bragas de encaje rojas, dejando bastante poco a la imaginación. Tomaste el conjunto en tus manos. Notabas la mirada de tu compañero de equipo clavada en tu nuca, pero ahora no ibas a retroceder. _Lección de humildad_. Te encaminaste hasta el probador y una fría mano volvió a detenerte.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–Voy a probármelo. –bufaste, como si no fuera obvio.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, cerraste la puerta en sus narices. Permaneciste quieta, mirando tu reflejo en el espejo, sin desnudarte, sin moverte, sólo te observabas. ¿De verdad pensabas ponerte eso? Lo admitías, era hermoso, bastante excitante. Pero…no estabas ya tan segura. Quisiste salir y te obligaron a entrar. Neji te obligo a entrar. Y ya no ibas a escapar. Te aprisionó contra el frío del cristal, tomándote de la cintura y pegando su pecho contra el tuyo. Ibas a replicar, pero no hubo momento. Él te besó. Su lengua húmeda lamió sus labios y abriste su boca para él. Se introdujo dentro de tu cavidad, explorándola al máximo, y gemiste en medio del beso apasionado. Pronto, sus manos salvajes y expertas te quitaron la camisa, apretando tus pechos por arriba del sujetador.

_Joder_, el maldito infierno se iba a desarrollar en ese maldito cubículo sin techo si no hacías nada para evitarlo. ¿Realmente querías evitarlo? Dejó húmedos besos en tu cuello, posaste tus manos en su pecho y de verdad quisiste apartarlo, más tu voluntad no te dejó hacerlo. Tú eras alguien caritativo, no podías negarle nada al Hyuga. Y mucho menos no después de sentir apretando contra tu cadera su prominente erección. No podías. _Oh, no_, claro que no.

–Neji…–tu voz salió ahogada, ronca. –la vi-viejecita…

Gruñó contra tu piel. Succionó tu cuello demasiado fuerte y clavó sus dientes justo donde latía tu pulso desembocado y supiste que allí tendrías una marca. _Su marca_. Y joder, eso te gustaba. Porque te marcaba como suya. Arañaste su espalda, por debajo de la maldita tela molesta, querías también reclamarlo como tuyo. _Solamente tuyo_. Ni siquiera se detuvo a responderte algo, que le dieran por culo a la vieja. Él estaba tratando de meter sus manos por debajo de tus pantalones y tú querías que eso siguiera.

Uno de sus dedos masajeó tu clítoris hinchado, te mordiste el labio, no queriendo hacer más ruido del necesario. Inquieta, demasiado extasiada como para proseguir pasiva ante su atención, dirigiste tu mano a su miembro duro. Se masturbaron mutuamente, al mismo ritmo. Tú mordiste su hombro, él apretó tus nalgas. Tú gemiste su nombre, él jadeo una maldición. Sentías como cada vez se hacía más grande en tu mano, cómo cada vez estaba más cerca del orgasmo. Y tú no estabas mucho mejor. Las punzadas de dolor, las punzadas de más te volvían loca, desquiciada. Y no lo soportaste más. Apartaste sus manos y tú misma hiciste que él te penetrara. Rodeaste su cintura con sus piernas, lo estrechabas más contra ti. Tu intimidad lo apretaba dentro deliciosamente.

Pronto, lo único que se escuchaba eran tus gemidos que ya no te molestabas en ahogar, los gruñidos del Hyuga y el ruido incesante de tu culo chocando contra el espejo rebotante, mientras, una y otra vez, su polla te embestía. Tu misma hiciste las penetraciones más profundas, moviéndote tu misma hacía delante. Y joder, estabas en el cielo. En el puto cielo de los ángeles caídos. Llegaste al orgasmo junto con él, notabas su semilla derramarse en tu interior y te deleitabas por ello. Y te preguntaste el significado de todo aquello. ¿Por qué hacías aquello cuando moralmente te parecía mal? Es más estabas follando en una tienda, con una ancianita a escasos metros de ti, escuchándote gemir como una puta, sin embargo…tú seguías allí. ¿Por qué?Porque era_ jodidamente morboso_. Y te mentías. Te engañabas diciendo que era por filantropía. Tú eras alguien pacifico, dentro de lo que se podía, matabas a quién debías matar, luchabas por quién debías luchar, pero eras alguien de honor. Peleabas por tu gente. Amabas a tu gente, a tu aldea. Y te creías la absurda idea de que por eso, porque amabas al género humano, no podías negarle al genio Hyuga esa sesión de sexo desenfrenado. Pero, cariño, ni tú eres una jodida altruista, ni tampoco estabas exenta de pecado. Sabías perfectamente que una vez más, la avaricia pudo más que tu voluntad. El deseo de más, pudo contigo. Y, que la _generosidad_ era una puta egoísta que se iba de vacaciones sin avisar.

* * *

_Me costó lo mio xD no es verdad, parece que tengo una cierta manía escribir los capítulos de este fic los jueves xDD nada, a partir de ahora el Jueves será santo xDDDDD_

_Sobre el cap...pues este es uno de mis favoritos, me gustan más los cap donde Neji es el prota xD pero mi idea era esta y tengo que hacerlo así, tengo que serle fiel a mis ideas digo yo xD _

_Gracias por sus comentarios, no saben cómo me animan a escribir y cómo me dan ideas cuando estoy seca y sin inspiración, en serio *.*_

_Nos leemos! ^^_


	7. Pereza

**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera...puff, los menores no podrían verlo, sería algo así como el libro naranja de Kakashi xDDD

**Advertencia: **Contiene lemon (como siempre xD) y palabras groseras

**

* * *

**

**Tentación**

La desgana nunca estuvo presente en mi estado de ánimo, aunque la gente durara que tuviera uno. La negligencia siempre fue un error que jamás me permití cometer. Y, sin embargo…

¿Qué hago?

Nada

¿Por qué?

Porque no tengo las jodidas ganas.

¿Desde cuándo soy un puto zángano?

Desde hoy.

¿Quieres que me mueva?

Dame una buena razón, como quizás… ¿Tú, yo y mi polla?

He caído en las garras de la _pereza_ y, si no me llamas para follarte hasta el amanecer, ni lo intentes, no iré.

* * *

**7.** Pereza

* * *

Dormir. Hoy querías dormir hasta tarde, quedarte a gusto en tu cama calentita, debajo de tus mantas y levantarte únicamente cuando el olor a comida llegara a tus fosas nasales y tu estómago rugiera hambriento por la falta del desayuno. Y, aún así, allí estabas tú, en el jardín, despierto, abrazándote a ti mismo para tratar de conservar algo de calor, que francamente, no tenías, tus músculos estaban más tiesos que el jodido pescado congelado que vendían en el mercado. Y esperabas. ¡Tú, esperabas! _Joder_. ¿Por qué te tenían que mandar hacer esa estúpida "misión"? Era una reverenda gilipollez. ¿A quién pretendían engañar esos viejos? La vejez comenzaba a pasarles factura. ¿De verdad era necesario que tú, el genio Hyuga, se levantara un puñetero domingo a las seis de la mañana, en pleno comienzo del invierno, para acompañar a un miembro del la rama secundaria a recoger un paquete "muy importante" del consejo? ¡Por favor! Totalmente una estupidez. ¡Si era tan importante, que fueran ellos mismos! A eso no se le podía denominar misión, era un recado. _Un asqueroso recado_.

Gruñiste por lo bajo, rechinando tus dientes, apretando la mandíbula. Era humillante, pero sobre todo, no querías ir. Ya te había sido bastante difícil levantarte, acabando ese maldito despertador destrozado, por escandaloso y despertarte justo cuando estabas soñando algo realmente _interesante_. Cambiarte de ropa fue una agonía, no parabas de temblar y encima, según tú, llegabas tarde. Y ahora…tú eras el que debía esperar. Simplemente hoy no era tu día, Hyuga.

Por fin, la menuda figura de Hikaru apareció. Un jovencito de apenas catorce años, ojos perlados y cabello castaño oscuro, para no variar. El miedo bailó en sus facciones, tu ceño estaba fruncido, brazos cruzados y seguramente tu aspecto en conjunto tendría que ser la de alguien aterrador. Se comenzó a disculpar efusivamente, inclinándose ante ti una y otra vez, las manos le sudaban por el nerviosismo. Chasqueaste la lengua y rodaste los ojos.

–Vamos –voz ronca, profunda, transmitiendo autoridad en todo su esplendor, incluso, el principio de una amenaza, dedujiste, por la rapidez con la que el jovenzuelo dejó de mover su lengua inserviblemente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida del barrio Hyuga.

Suspiraste resignado. No sabías ya que era peor, si tener que hacer un encargo, o que el mocoso al que debías acompañar y proteger fuera más rápido y más atento que tú. El adolescente caminaba justo delante de ti, con paso ligero y alegre, con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, al contrario que tú. Arrastrabas los pies con un claro descontento en todo tu ser y una mueca indescifrable adornando tus labios. Más de una vez chocaste con él, ya que se paraba abruptamente para dar paso a una carreta o simplemente para contemplar el aire, ¡qué más daba!, el caso era pararse y joderte. Pero, ni siquiera tenías ánimos para enojarte, regañarle o pegarle. Y te recordaste el Nara, vago hasta para la acción más simple, como rascarse la nariz. _Mierda_. Estás cayendo bajo, Hyuga.

– ¡Hola! ¡Buenos días!

¿Dije que tu ceño estaba fruncido? Ahora sí que estaba realmente arrugado, a punto de convertirte en un uniceja. Volviste a chocar con el muchacho, pero eso no le evitó agitar las manos, mientras gritaba y hacía estallar tus oídos y cabeza. Lo fulminaste con tus orbes metálicos y estuviste seguro de conseguir el efecto esperado, porque de inmediato Hikaru calló y te observó sobre su hombro.

–Buenos días Hikaru ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?

Cierra la boca Hyuga, vamos, obedece si no quieres parecer un idiota. No te podías creer quién estaba allí, quién era la persona a la que ese mocoso había saludo tan alegremente, es más ¿eso era un sonrojo? Un dulce rubor adornaba sus mejillas, sus ojos brillaban con radiante felicidad y sus manos, detrás de su espalda, se retorcían nerviosamente. Y lo peor, había olvidado tu amenaza de muerte, es más, se había olvidado de ti. Los dos. Ambos te ignoraron. Ver para creer.

–Bien, gracias por preocuparse, señorita Tenten. Sólo venía de misión a recoger un paquete muy importante para mi clan. ¿Y usted cómo se encuentra, señorita?

¿Señorita? ¿Y este de que conocía a Tenten? Estabas demasiado sorprendido, es más, hubieras jurado que quizás habías aspirado aires que no debieras o comido algo intoxicado, pero…ni el desayuno probaste y la brisa era de todo menos de marihuana. ¿Conclusión? Estos dos se conocían. ¿En serio Hyuga? No lo habría descubierto sino llega a ser por tu brillante deducción, felicidades. Bufaste exasperado contigo mismo, Hikaru, Tenten, los viejos y la puta madre…

– ¿Neji? ¿Tú también por aquí? No te había visto

_Mentira_. Ella estaba mintiendo tan descaradamente, insultado a tu propio intelecto, ofendiéndote. Y tenías varias razones para demostrarlo. Primero, estabas prácticamente pegado a la espalda del chico, era imposible no verte. Segundo, seamos realistas ¿quién no ve, a cualquier distancia, a un joven de 1'75 de altura, espaldas anchas y aura poderosa? Tenías que estar muy ciego o ser muy estúpido. Y ella no era ni lo uno, ni lo otro, su buena puntería y audacia lo demostraba. Tercero, por favor, Tenten siempre notaba tu presencia. _Siempre_.

–El señor Neji me acompaña en la misión –le comentó el chiquillo en tono confidencial a una muy divertida Tenten.

–Comprendo. ¿Puedo acompañarlos en la misión o es alto secreta?

– ¡Claro que puede! Así será más divertido y no me aburriré, el señor Neji no ha hablado en todo el trayecto...

Tenten rió por lo bajo por las palabras del jovenzuelo. Pero a ti no te hicieron la maldita gracia. No te importaba que la castaña se les uniera, te jodía que te ignorara de esa manera y encima tuvieras que soportar a una copia en miniatura del estúpido de Naruto, cómo si no fuera suficiente con el verdadero. Definitivamente era un muchachito efusivo, impulsivo y hablador. Carraspeaste haciéndote notar. Y a tus oídos llegó el sonido de la saliva tragar y, aunque parezca retorcido, casi sonreíste maléficamente.

–Bueno, si al señor Neji no le molesta, claro… –intentó arreglarlo el joven. ¿Ahora? ¿Después de llamarlo poco menos que amargado? Ni lo intentes, ya estás en la lista negra de Neji Hyuga, chaval.

–Hagan lo que se les venga en gana, pero caminen, quiero terminar con esto lo más rápido posible.

Los bordeaste y emprendiste el camino hacia la entrada de la aldea, donde todas las mañanas llegaba el correo proveniente de otros países y a partir de allí, después de ser revisado por los guardias, era entregado al cartero o, en su caso, a su destinatario. No tenía mayor complicación. Perfectamente podría haber ido Hikaru solo. Pero no, allí estabas tú. Maldito destino de mierda.

La castaña y el muchachito iban justo detrás de ti, hablando animadamente de cualquier tontería que se les pasaba por la mente. Tú, poco a poco, te ibas contradiciendo a ti mismo, bajando el ritmo de tu marcha, dando zancadas más cortas, cada vez más perezosas, hasta el punto, de arrastrar los pies. Veías el gran portón al final de la calle, pero era como si se alegara por cada pisada tuya. Joder, nunca llegarías. Quizás, lo más que te enfurecía eran las pequeñas risitas que soltaba Tenten. Percibías que se daba cuenta de tu desgana, pero sabías que era el jovenzuelo el que la hacía reír. Él a ella. Te va salir humo por la cabeza, Hyuga.

Uno, dos, tres, diez, diecinueve, treinta y cinco, cincuenta y seis, cien, ciento uno…. ¡a la mierda! Esto ya es insufrible. ¿Llevabas cuánto? Media hora esperando a que los dos guardias terminaran de revisar el bendito cargamento y encima, entre risas y fiestas no terminaban nunca. Y para rematarte, Hikaru no paraba de parlotear, contando chistes malos sin gracia y Tenten se carcajeaba, mientras te observaba de reojo. Estabas seguro que se reía más de ti, que de las payasadas del chico. _Frustrante._ ¡No, Hyuga! Deja esa hoja en el suelo, no, no te cortes las venas con ella. No… ¡No!

Por milésima vez de lo que llevabas de día, bufaste, imaginando las cien y una maneras de matar a las molestias de este País del Fuego, como por ejemplo, los dos ninjas lentos, los ancianos que chocheaban o el mocoso con complejo de cómico. Sí, estabas lo suficientemente molesto, _y aburrido_, como para perder tu tiempo en eso. Joder, ni siquiera habías pensado en el castigo de tu compañera de equipo. Porque sí, pensabas vengarte. _Oh, sí, no lo dudes_.

– ¡Hyuga! –Giraste la cabeza en dirección a uno de los hombres que querías asesinar. –Tú paquete.

Te ibas a mover, pero una figura menor se adelantó. _Otra vez_. El mocoso cogió el bulto ofrecido por el guardia con un gracias, demasiado sincero y una efusiva inclinación no merecida, según tú. Estabas comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que no tenías, es más, cómprate una nueva Hyuga, ésta no te sirve de nada, sólo te hace fruncir el ceño, provocarte arrugas, dolores de cabeza innecesarios y el aspecto de un viejo gruñón que serás en un futuro.

– ¿Y qué es? –rompió el silencio Tenten.

El chico se encogió de hombros. –Ni idea.

Le arrebataste el paquete de las manos, sin el mayor cuidado. Notaste la reprobación en la mirada avellana de la chica, pero al diablo, querías saber el motivo por el cual te habías levantado temprano un jodido domingo. Y ahí estaba. Cuando leíste el remitente la rabia corrió tan rápido por tus venas que no te sorprenderías si te dijeran que quemabas. ¿Era una broma verdad? No podía ser. Ahora entendías porque desde que pusiste el pie fuera de tu cama tu instinto te dijo "Neji, no te levantes". Sake. Puto, jodido y asqueroso sake.

– ¿Neji, te pasa algo? ¿Qué es?

Miraste a Tenten. Miraste el paquete. Volviste a mirar a Tenten y le entregaste la maldita cosa "importante". Ella después de leer comenzó a reír, fuerte, claro, con las lágrimas saltándose de sus ojos. El jovenzuelo seguía sin entender, los observaba como si estuvieran locos y el fuera el único cuerdo en el planeta. Con un movimiento rápido, el más rápido del día de hoy, le entregaste el susodicho paquetito a Hikaru.

–Tú lo entregarás. –Él pensó en replicar, lo viste. Pero tu mirada no se lo permitió. Ni que se atreviera abrir la boca, estabas lo suficiente enojado y frustrado como para hacer algo de lo que te pudieras arrepentir. –Vete. Ahora.

Casi levantó humo al correr por las calles de la aldea, estrechando "su misión" entre los brazos. Por fin algo cobraba sentido. Tomaste a tu compañera de equipo de la mano y la arrastraste, prácticamente, hacía ningún lugar en particular, sólo necesitabas vengarte y no tenías las putas ganas de pensar un sitio. Y ella tampoco se quejó o hizo ademán de hablar, es más, no parecía sorprendida de tu actitud. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que jugaba contigo. Improvisaste. Entraste a un bar desértico, el olor a café rancio y aguado llegaba a tus fosas nasales, pero eso no te amedrentó, ya sabías a dónde ibas. Los baños. El tipo de la barra les echó una mirada, sin decir nada, notó tu aura de poder y enojo recorrerte, normalmente, no era como si fueras el tipo más sociable del mundo, y ahora mismo, menos. Le diste un último tirón a la castaña y la hiciste entrar en un reducido cubículo sucio. _Intimidad._

Pero contra todos los pronósticos no te tiraste encima de ella, no la aprisionaste contra la pared o la puerta, ni la besaste, mucho menos la tocaste. Es más, te sentaste en el retrete, cruzándote de brazos y clavando tus dos pupilas metálicas en ella. Tenten ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, la habías sorprendido. Durante unos segundos, quizás, estuvieron en silencio, mirándose únicamente. Hasta que la curiosidad hizo mella en la maestra de armas.

– ¿Y ahora qué?

–Yo no me voy a mover–y añadiste con una sonrisa lasciva –no sin una buena razón.

Un gesto travieso se dibujó en su rostro, entendiendo tus palabras. Se deslizó hasta ti, sentándose a horcajadas sobre tus piernas, pasando sus manos alrededor de tu nuca. Y fue ella la que inició el beso. Lamió tu labio inferior, lo mordió, jalándolo tentativamente. Abriste la boca y su lengua se introdujo dentro, explorando toda tu cavidad, comenzando a jugar con la tuya. Un baile del inferno se desarrolló, giró su cabeza, proporcionando un ángulo diferente para proseguir con la pasión.

Algunos mechones de tu cabello se soltaron de tu coleta y ella aprovechó para enredar los dedos en ellos. Tus manos volaron a sus caderas, atrayéndola más a ti. Por fin, se tuvieron que separar, por la falta de aire. Te miró con la lujuria brillando en sus orbes y te desabrochó la camisa, lentamente, torturándote. Pero te negaste a ayudarla. Te negaste a colaborar. Ella misma se quitó su blusa, no le importó que cayera al suelo sucio del suelo, _más tarde_ se lo reprocharía, y tú, le comprarías otra. Emprendió un recorrido ardiente de besos y mordidas sobre tu tórax, haciéndote gruñir. Intentaste llevar tus manos a sus pechos, pero te detuvo, sonriendo de medio lado. Tu no querías venganza, toma venganza, Hyuga. Tenten bajó los tirantes por sus hombros, deleitándote, descubriendo sus pezones erizados. Se restregó contra ti nuevamente, no sólo rozando sus botones, sino creando una fricción entre tu polla y su vagina. _Joder_.

Ella misma tomó tus manos en las suyas y las colocó en donde momentos antes querías ponerlas, sus tetas. Se dedicó a lamer cada trozo de piel al descubierto, seguida por su toque tentador. Bajó por tu vientre, alcanzando el bulto de tu pantalón. Saltó. Tú jadeaste, ella rió. Liberó tu miembro, observándolo con la perversión en su mirada y estuviste apunto de maldecir al verla levantarse. Pero regresó a su lugar, sólo que sin ropa, totalmente desnuda para ti_. Infiernos_. Y si tú estabas completamente excitado, con la siguiente acción que hizo, pensaste que te correrías. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior, moviéndolo tal y como lo harías tu mismo. Luego, lo sacó y guió a tu propia mano a su intimidad, logró que uno de tus dedos la penetrara, comprobando lo húmeda que se encontraba. Lo sacó y se lo llevó a la boca, chupándolo. Lamió tu dedo de arriba abajo. _Erótica, era jodidamente erótica. _

–Tenten–tu voz sonó ronca, teñida por la lujuria.

–No te muevas, _perezoso_.

Ella misma hizo que tu pene la penetrara, moviendo sus caderas y logrando que la embestida fuera más profunda. Saltó sobre ti, gimiendo de puro placer. La aferraste por las caderas y disfrutaste de verla así: con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus pechos agitándose al ritmo por ella establecido y la boca ligeramente entre abierta. Por un momento, frenó, sonriendo lascivamente, hizo círculos. Volvió a besarte con esa pasión característica del momento y mordió tu labio inferior. El compás de sus caderas se hizo presente nuevamente, el sonido desquiciante de ambos sexos chocar era lo único que se escuchaba en ese estrecho cubículo y jadearon. Y llegaron justos al clímax. Tenten apoyó la frente en tu hombro, tú dejaste caer la cabeza contra la pared. Y te preguntaste si de verdad el día de hoy había empezado tan mal, después de todo. Porque, sí, la _pereza_ te había embargado, y quizás, fuera un pecado, pero era un jodido pecado bastante placentero.

* * *

_Me inspiré y decidí subirlo ya y no esperar a San Jueves xDD No se acostumbre, esto fue porque me inspiré y la verdad tenía ganas de hacer este relato con la pereza, para que engañarnos, me encanta narrar con Hyuga de protagonista...me encanta mortificarlo xDD_

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me animan mucho ^^_

_Nos leemos!_


	8. Diligencia

**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera...puff, los menores no podrían verlo, sería algo así como el libro naranja de Kakashi xDDD

**Advertencia: **Contiene lemon (como siempre xD) y palabras groseras

**

* * *

**

**Tentación**

Yo cuando hago algo, lo hago bien.

¿Por qué?

Porque me da la gana.

El esmero y la constancia en mi trabajo me hace sentir mejor, alcanzo mis objetivos y me gusta.

¿Qué saco con eso?

Sentirme jodidamente satisfecha.

¿Y?

Nada.

Entusiasta, comprometida, activa.

Sí, esa soy yo.

Es difícil creer que yo pueda caer en la pereza, sin embargo…

La actividadpuede ser llevada a extremos, tal como la lujuria, el ardor o el pecado de amar.

Sí, me gusta poner en práctica la _diligencia _y follarte como si no existiera el mañana, al fin y al cabo, soy una persona apasionada ¿no?

* * *

**8.** Diligencia

* * *

¿Qué carajos hacías allí? No lo sabías. ¿Cómo diablos te habías dejado convencer para esto? No llegabas a entenderlo. ¿Por qué no salías corriendo y te escondías donde nadie pudiera verte? Esa respuesta, sí la tenías. Porque sobre todo, no eras una puta cobarde. Puta quizás, ahora ¿cobarde? Eso nunca. Y entonces volvemos a la situación en la que te encontrabas, plantada delante de los grandes portones de madera, observando casi con admiración, cada recoveco de ésta, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta, cuando habían cosas más _interesantes_ allá dentro.

Pateaste una piedra, frustrada contigo misma y tu orgullo de mierda. Joder, si no fuera por su reto, por su tremenda voz incitadora y provocativa al pronunciar aquellas palabras, tú no estarías allí, principalmente, no estarías allí en esas fachas. Si hasta parecías una mujer, ¡una mujer atractiva! Usabas un vestido negro largo, con un corte a un lado, luciendo una de tus piernas hasta mitad de muslo. Un escote redondo bastante bien calculado lograba dar forma a tus pechos y hacer más largo tu cuello. _Parecías elegante_. Sí, lo parecías, porque tú no eras así, tú eras normalmente normal. Incluso, calzabas unos altos zapatos de tacón, con los que posiblemente podías romperte un tobillo y habías dejado tu cabello suelto, cayendo en cascada por tus hombros y formándose pequeños bucles graciosos al final.

Resoplaste en un gesto nada femenino y rodaste los ojos ¿te ibas a quedar echando raíces o pensabas, aunque sea, tomar una decisión? Empezaba a refrescar, la suave brisa te acariciaba la piel descubierta, dejando atrás un soplo de frescura y un aroma a la comida que estarían sirviendo detrás de esas puertas que tanto mirabas. Y tomaste una decisión, entrarías. Y así lo hiciste. Tocaste y al instante una figura, que no lograste identificar, te abrió, dejándote pasar, no por nada eras la invitada del genio Hyuga ¿no?

Percibiste algunas, por no decir muchas, miradas sobre ti. Es más, estabas segura de ser el centro de atención mientras atravesabas el barrio del clan hasta llegar a la mansión principal, lugar donde tu compañero de equipo te citó. Lo maldijiste durante todo el trayecto, recordando cada palabra pronunciada por él, el cabrón sabía_ cómo provocarte_.

_"Acompáñame al cumpleaños, ¿o acaso tienes miedo, Tenten?"_ Sí, era el cumpleaños de Hinata, la futura líder del clan, o eso decían, y de verdad, tú querías mucho a esa chica, te caía de las mil maravillas, pero ¿de verdad hacía falta ir vestido de etiqueta? Su familia era demasiado pedante para ese tipo de cosas. Tú durante años celebraste su aniversario con ropas menos elegantes, inclusive, en pijama y fuiste feliz. Suspiraste. Fue culpa del Hyuga. Todo esto era culpa del Hyuga. Y realmente tú no tenía ganas de ir.

De repente una mirada más profunda que las demás se clavó en ti, unos ojos metálicos más hipnotizantes que los otros buscaron los tuyos. Y lo viste. Vestido como lo demás, con un traje de chaqueta impecable, consiguiendo el efecto esperado, verse distinguido, aunque tú no pudiste evitar rememorar la razón por la que no querías asistir a ese evento. Joder, las imágenes de Neji follándote no eran fácil de borrar, pero si encima tenías que verlo todos los días en los entrenamientos y, para rematarte, tenías que verlo en esas fachas, como era lógico, poca fuerza de voluntad te quedaba para resistirte a nada. ¿Y acaso querías resistirte, Tenten? Sí y no. Por un lado, no ¿y quién querría? Por otro, sí ¿por qué? Fácil, te dolía. No era un dolor físico. _Oh, no, claro que no_. Tu corazón poco a poco se iba rompiendo, haciéndose en pedacitos más pequeños, y tú eras incapaz de recomponerlo. Lo amabas, pero no sabías hasta que punto él te correspondía. Es más, ¿lo hacía? Empezaron como una jodida atracción física y terminaron por tener sexo en cualquier parte…y contigo enamorada del genio Hyuga. Una mierda.

Se acercó a ti y te ofreció su brazo. Lo aceptaste y te dejaste llevar por entre los pasillos, dejando atrás personas, flores o habitaciones, no lo sabías. No prestabas atención a nada. Seguías sumida en tus pensamientos, sumida en qué hacer, en cómo resistirte, en cómo salir. Y sin embargo, querías vengarte. Sí, necesitabas hacerlo pagar por tu tortura, por hacerte vestir de esa forma, por obligarte a asistir a ese evento tan extraño a ti y por ser el causante de tu locura.

Apenas fuiste consciente de en qué momento llegaron al lado de la cumpleañera, una bastante sonrojada, a decir verdad. La felicitaste con una sonrisa falsa, pero seguías pensando. Ni siquiera te paraste a observar a los invitados, no te interesó nada más, es más no querías molestarte en saber nada más. Lo único que a tu mente acudía era vengarte del Hyuga, y te preguntaste sí así se había sentido el Uchiha.

Una determinación se vio reflejada en tus ojos avellanas, un brillo pícaro se encendió como una bombilla. Tiraste de la mano de él y sin oponer resistencia te siguió, no hicieron falta palabras, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacían falta. Era más fácil comunicarse a través de caricias, gestos, besos, movimientos, de sonidos. Las palabras eran tan relativas y no podías llegar a expresar con ellas todo lo que podías llegar a sentir. Lo arrastraste hasta una especie de armario y sin darle tiempo a nada, lo empujaste dentro, entrando tú con él y cerrando la puerta.

Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa, sin embargo, no dijo nada, no le diste tiempo. Lo besaste. Lo acallaste con tus labios impacientes, desbordantes de pasión. Y él te correspondió. Ambas lenguas lucharon, exploraron la cavidad del otro y se degustaron mutuamente como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Tus manos revoltosas comenzaron a recorrerlo y sin mayor preámbulo se introdujeron en sus pantalones, querías provocarlo, querías tenerlo a tu merced, y lo ibas a conseguir, costara lo que costara. ¿Qué diablos importaba que allá afuera hubieran millones de personas? ¿Importaba de verdad que sólo una diminuta puerta los separa del mundo? ¿Importaba? No, en ese instante no. Lo comenzaste a estimular, moviendo tú mano de arriba abajo por su polla, excitándolo cada vez más, notando como a medida que tus caricias aumentaban se hacía más grande en tu mano y más dura. Joder, y eso te gustaba. Tu misma a medida que proseguías con el juego te ibas notando húmeda, pero no pensabas ponerle remedio.

Lo empujaste con brusquedad contra la pared del fondo del armario, apartando a manotazos las chaquetas y prendas estorbo. Liberaste su excitación y te relamiste los labios, calentándolo aun más, si es que se podía. Otra ventaja, conocías bien al Hyuga en esos momentos compartidos. Sus reacciones, aunque fueran mínimas, no pasaban desapercibidas por ti, y deseabas verlo suplicar más, verlo contenerse para gruñir demasiado alto…y todo provocado por ti. Necesitabas verlo así, lo necesitabas porque querías que él sintiera por una vez lo qué era estar a la merced del otro_. Querías que sintiera en sus carnes, lo qué tú sentías._

Tu lengua lamió la punta y en un lametazo rápido recorrió toda su extensión. Repetiste la acción más de una vez, percibiendo los escalofríos que recorrían la espalda de Neji. Sus manos se apretaron en dos puños y sonreíste, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. Apretaste sus testículos, y gruñó. Un sentimiento de satisfacción te recorrió. Te lo metiste en la boca completamente, hasta donde esta te lo permitió y comenzaste a meterlo y sacarlo de tu cavidad. Sus manos se aferraron a tu cabello suelto, empujándote más hacía adentro, incitándote a ir más deprisa. Y lo oíste emitir roncos gemidos reprimidos, mordiéndose los labios para no alertar a nadie de _lo qué hacían_ ahí dentro. Y nuevamente ese sentimiento de orgullo se apoderó de ti. Es más, no le diste importancia a tus propias palpitaciones de excitación, te centraste en complacerlo a él, en tenerlo bajo tu orden.

Y entonces el éxtasis se reflejó en sus ojos, aún clavados en los tuyos. Susurró tu nombre mientras derramaba su semilla en tu boca, notando las pequeñas gotas calientes en tu lengua. Te relamiste los labios, incorporándote con desparpajo y el bienestar brillando en tus ojos. Le tiraste un beso a un muy desconcertado Neji, saliste de ese armario y supiste que si eras constante en tu trabajo, entusiasta y hacías bien lo que te proponías, _la diligencia_ daba sus frutos. Buenos o malos, pero los daba.

* * *

_En fin...xD Me tardé millones de años...lo siento, estuve enfrascada en mi otro poyecto (un fic largo xD) y con este cap no sabía que hacer hasta que cierta personita llamada Vistoria me creo una imagen demasiado buena en la mente xD _

_En realidad no es mi mejor capítulo, no me quedó como yo quería o esperaba, pero de verdad mi inspiración me abandonó T.T_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews y leer este fic ^^_

_Nos leemos!_


	9. Ira

**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, pero eso ya lo saben ^^

**Advertencia: **Contiene lemon y lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

**Tentación**

Niego la verdad, reniego lo evidente ante todos y ante mí mismo.

Joder, no soy capaz de aceptarlo.

¿Por qué?

Porque sí. Porque es ridículo, absurdo y frustrante y malditamente ilógico. Porque nunca creí en el amor. Porque nunca supe que es el cariño. Y porque…porque me da la gana.

¡Al diablo!

La_ ira_ es un sentimiento descontrolado de odio y enojo y los celos… ¡Já! los celos vienen después, junto con el egoísmo.

* * *

**9.** Ira

* * *

Mierda. Joder ¡Maldita fuera ella, él y el mundo! Resoplaste por cuarta o quinta vez en el día, exhalando todo el aire que pudiste por la boca, tratando en vano, de controlar tus propios impulsos. Lamentablemente el enojo seguía en ti, invadiendo tu corazón, tu alma, llenándote, casi produciéndote, que todo a tu alrededor que viera rojo, _rojo sangre_. Y es que, no lo entendías. Tu puta mente no era capaz de asimilar porque diablos estabas así, enojado, con los puños apretados, clavándote las uñas, con la mandíbula tensa y tus ojos metálicos ardiendo en llamas. No sabías por qué sentías esas malditas ganas de golpear y asfixiar a ese sujeto, _con tus propias manos desnudas. _

Sí, estabas cargado de odio, necesitabas desahogarte. O mejor, necesitabas alejarla de _él._ La querías para ti, no soportabas verla hablando animadamente con _él._ No podías aguantar que _esas_ sonrisas no fueran para ti. No querías seguir contemplando esa asquerosa escena, porque un nudo se te formaba en el estómago y la creciente furia seguía aumentando, expandiéndose por tus venas como la pólvora antes de explotar por los aires. Y acaso ¿tú no ibas a estallar Hyuga? ¿No ibas a matar? ¿No ibas hacer nada? ¿Piensas quedarte ahí, todo el día, observando como _ese sujeto_ te quita lo que te pertenece, lo que es tuyo? Porque _ella_ es tuya, ¿cierto? _¡Demonios!_

El sol brillaba alto, los rayos de luz eran calurosos, el festival se seguía desarrollando, los aldeanos disfrutaban de esos momentos encantadores. Sonrisas, risas, alegría. Eso se respiraba. Pero tú seguías con el ceño fruncido y los brazos apretados contra tu pecho, apoyado contra esa pared de piedra, escondido a la sombra, como un fugitivo. Tus ojos seguían detallando la figura esbelta de Tenten envuelta en ese vestido blanco, con pequeños mechones rebeldes cayéndole en la cara y su pelo sujeto, no por sus dos moñitos típicos, sino por un pasador. Y volviste a repetirte que esta situación era estúpida, absurda y ridícula. Pero la sangre se te congeló en las venas cuando ese ninja de pacotilla se acercó _peligrosamente_ a _ella_, robándole un sonrojo que era _tuyo_. Joder. ¿Es eso humo lo que sale de tu cabeza?

Te acercaste a ellos agrandes zancadas, los que en tu camino se cruzaron se apartaron velozmente, asustados por tu aura oscura, por tus deseos radiantes de matar. La tomaste del brazo, asuntándola y te dio exactamente lo mismo la mirada de su _acompañante_, la tuya era peor. No escuchaste sus protestas, no quisiste hacer frente a sus quejas ni tampoco te interesó que la gente te observara con el asombro pintando en sus rostros. _"¿Ese es Neji Hyuga? ¿El genio Hyuga? ¿Qué hace con Tenten?" _Sí, era el puto genio Neji Hyuga enojado llevándose a _su _mujer a donde nadie los pudiera ver. ¿Por qué? Porque iba a explotar de rabia. Iba a convertirse en un jodido asesino si no lo hacía. Porque necesitaba estar con ella. La necesitaba y no sabía el estúpido motivo. O puede que si lo sepas, y no quieras aceptarlo, Hyuga. _¡Vete al diablo!_

–Neji, suéltame.

Silencio.

– ¡Neji!

Silencio.

–Maldito Hyuga ¡suéltame!

Te detuviste en seco, colocándola de frente, encarándola, mirándola seriamente, casi taladrándola con esa simple mirada. Estaban en medio de la vegetación, alejados de la civilización. Se soltó de un manotazo y uno de sus tirantes rodó por su hombro.

– ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Estaba furiosa. Varios mechones enmarcaban su cara, su peinado casi estaba destrozado. Tu mutismo no ayudaba demasiado a tranquilizarla y la verdad, no sabías que carajo responderle, porque ni tú mismo sabías por qué hiciste eso. ¿Te suena la palabras celos, Hyuga? ¿No? Tranquilo, los celos son una respuesta emocional natural del hombre al sentirse amenazado por un agente externo que pone en riesgo el dominio de la relación con la persona objeto del celo. ¿Lo entendiste, genio?

–Neji, te estoy hablando y aún espero una respuesta de tu parte.

¿Más respuestas? ¿Necesitaba una respuesta más clara que la que acababa de dar? Quizás hablaba de una respuesta proveniente de tu boca, no de tus acciones irracionales. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que tú hiciste. La contestación que le diste fue mucho, _muchísimo más interesante_ que eso.

La besaste, pegándola contra el tronco del árbol más cercano. Tus labios se movieron con furia sobre los suyos, demandando lo que tu _creías tuyo_, lo que siempre fue tuyo y estuvo en peligro de que fuera de _otro._ Porque aún estabas enojado, porque ella era tuya y no la querías ver con otra persona, porque ella no se daba cuenta, porque…porque sí, carajo. Y joder, sólo con acercarla a tu cuerpo, sólo con verla y sentirla enfurecida, luchando contra tu agarre, luchando por no responderte, luchando salvaje, te excitaste. Restregaste tu polla contra su centro, moviendo las caderas en círculos y sonreíste contra sus labios al sentirla gemir involuntariamente.

Buscaste su cuello y comenzaste a repartir besos, que lejos de ser suaves, eran feroces, devoradores. Tus dientes mordían la piel, succionaban queriendo saborear todo su sabor, queriendo hacerle saber que ella era tuya y de nadie más. Porque sí, eso era lo único que tuviste claro desde un principio, desde que toda esta locura comenzara. Tenten era tuya, jodidamente tuya. Sentiste como te clavaba las uñas en los antebrazos y, lejos de hacerte daño, logró calentar aún más tu sangre alborotada. Y entonces, hiciste algo que nunca creíste qué harías.

Te separaste lo suficiente de ella, con la respiración sumamente agitada. Contemplaste con orgullo sus labios rojos y sonreíste. Llevaste tus manos a tu entrepierna y comenzaste abrir la cremallera. Poco a poco, los ojos de Tenten se fueron abriendo como dos relámpagos en medio de la noche, sorprendida. Liberaste tu erección y lo hiciste, te tocaste, pero no de una forma tímida. No, _claro que no_. Moviste tu mano de arriba abajo, sintiendo como se iba haciendo más grande tu miembro, como las palpitaciones cada vez se sentían más. Y no te permitiste echar la cabeza hacia atrás, no. La miraste fijamente a los ojos mientras te masturbabas, porque pensabas que era ella la que marcaba ese ritmo, que eran sus pequeñas y femeninas manos la que te estaban llevando al borde. Estabas enojado con ella, pero sobre todo, contigo. Seguías sin entender cómo era posible estar tan vinculado a ella, tan…joder. Llegaste al orgasmo, soltando tu semilla caliente en tus manos, susurrando su nombre con un tono ronco y estrangulado.

Notaste como sus piernas temblaban como la gelatina, te acercaste a ella y lo viste en sus ojos, viste el deseo, _viste su deseo por ti_. Tomó tus dedos aún pegajosos y se los llevó a la boca, lamiéndolos uno a uno, excitándote, tentándote. La acercaste a ti, apretando su trasero. Bajaste tu mano por su muslo, subiéndola a tu cadera, logrando que ella te rodeara. La tela del vestido fue apartada y la tocaste, tocaste tu intimidad y notaste cuán mojada estaba _por ti. _

Gimió en tu oído, posando sus manos en tu nuca, atrayéndote a ella, queriendo sentirte más cerca. Y el sentimiento era mutuo. Y no podías más, necesitabas sentirla, poseerla. Apartaste sus estúpidas bragas y la penetraste. Duro, fuerte, queriendo hacerle ver cuánto te había molestado verla con otro, cuánto te molestó su actitud. Cuán celoso estabas. ¿Reconoces que estabas celoso, Hyuga?

Y joder, Tenten se acoplaba perfectamente a ti, te seguía el ritmo. Las embestidas cada vez eran más intensas, más profundas y la pasión aumentaba con cada fricción. La besaste, devorándola tanto por dentro, como por fuera, queriendo expresarlo todo, aunque no estabas seguro de lo qué querías expresar. Sentiste como sus paredes estrecharon tu miembro caliente, sentiste como llegaba al éxtasis y el propio llegaba justo con ella. Y…mierda, te comportaste como un jodido egoísta, los celos son malos y te cambiaron, te dominaron. Pero, si este era el precio a pagar por sufrir la_ ira_…la sufrirías todos los malditos días de tu vida, con tal que la recompensa fuera hacer a Tenten tuya, _tu mujer._

_

* * *

_

_Me tardé horrores, lo siento...pero me dio ahora por publicar dos fics largos...y no me dio inspiración para este fic, pero lo acabaré, al fin y al cabo ya voy por el cap 9 y tengo previstos 14 xD_

_¿Qué decir te este capítulo? Raro o.O xDDD Vistoria, me afectaste, tus comentarios me hacen recrearme e imaginarme las escenas xDD creo que no fue todo lo fuerte que yo quería...pero no me salía mejor, de verdad que no xD_

_Nos leemos! ^^_


	10. Paciencia

**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, obviamente. xD

**Advertencia: **Lo mismo de siempre.

* * *

****

**Tentación**

Muchos dicen que tengo un don.

El don de esperar.

Sobrellevar cualquier contratiempo sin exaltarme, sin perder la calma y soportar los escándalos, las conductas imposibles y los berrinches infantiles.

Yo opino que soy alguien resignada. Conozco los defectos de los que me rodean y sólo me adapto a ellos.

¿Para qué enojarme?

Dicen que tengo un don.

El don de la calma.

Tengo experto cuidado en realizar trabajos minuciosos sin alterarme.

Y sin embargo…

La _paciencia_ puede ser un don o una desgracia, dependiendo de qué consideres como don y con qué o quién lo experimentes.

* * *

**10.** Paciencia

* * *

Sonríes. Llevas dibujada en tu cara esa estúpida sonrisa idiota que te hace parecer una imbécil enamorada del mundo, las plantas, esa piedra, la simple flor o el primer tonto que se te cruza. Contagias a los demás con esa risa, porque es como un virus, uno de esos que se transmite por el aire y tú eres la portadora de él. Eres perfectamente consciente de esa mueca tonta en tu rostro, pero no haces nada por evitarla, nada para que desaparezca_, sigue ahí_.

Casi saltas mientras caminas, con esos aires alegres y sobrantes de felicidad mal contenida, porque no quieres contenerla, quieres expresársela a todo dios, si fuera posible. Es más, piensas en gritar, pero son tantas las emociones que sientes que eres incapaz de saber con qué palabras expresarlas. La gente te mira cuando pasas, y susurran entre sí. Tú _prefieres fingir_ que no te das cuenta de que lo que dicen, sabes que tienen razón. Pareces una idiota enamorada. ¿Y qué no lo eres, querida? _Claro_. Claro que lo estás. Pero no te has dado cuenta hoy, ni ayer, ni antes de ayer, no. Lo sabes desde hace mucho. Llevas tantos años enamorada de la misma persona que no recuerdas desde cuando esto pasa. Y sin embargo, te da igual.

Giras en una esquina, la mochila que llevas a tu espalda rebota, pero ni te inmutas. Estás completamente enamorada de tu compañero de equipo. Lo que era admiración se transformó en amor y ni siquiera te diste cuenta, estabas _demasiado_ ocupada entrenando y volviéndote una mejor kunoichi. Aun así, el sentimiento ahí está. _En tu corazón_. Nunca cambió, permanece permanente ¿Y él lo sabe? Joder. Eso es lo más frustrante de todo. No estás segura de que él sea consciente de tus sentimientos. Es más ¿sentirá él lo mismo que tú?

Tienes miedo a ser rechazada, a no recibir lo mismo de su parte, a que te aleje de él. Prefieres tener sexo esporádico y caliente con él a perderlo por una estúpida declaración de amor. Por eso no hablas, no recriminas nada. Cuando estás a su lado, rodeada de más personas, eres como siempre has sido, alegre, vivaz y entusiasta. A solas, fogosa, sensual, casi te logras sentir una mujer atractiva, _sexy._ Él te hace sentir así y te encanta. Por eso aguantas con entereza, sin gestos cariñosos ni sentimentalismos cursis. Lo amas así como es, pero…_mierda_, te duele. Duele que sólo follen. _Sólo eso_. Y sigues adelante.

Cruzas ese caminito de tierra, ves a lo lejos la cabaña y tus ojos chocolate brillan con lujuria, casi con un abismo de esperanza que ni tú misma te crees, pero que mantienes escondida en tu maldito interior, soportándolo todo. Lo has citado ahí, en ese refugio, _el refugio del amor. _Aunque esas no sean las palabras adecuadas para denominarlo, lo prefieres al refugio del sexo.

Entras en el lugar y allí lo ves, al fondo, llenando con su cuerpo alto y fornido casi toda la estancia, quedando casi reducida a la nada, o eso te parece a ti. Y sigues sonriendo. De esa forma patéticamente enamoradiza y estúpida, esa que tienen las actrices en las películas de comedia-romántica y que suelen ser tan jodidamente empalagosas. ¿Y sabes lo mejor, querida? Te da lo mismo. Porque tú eres una de esas idiotas enamoradas.

Te aproximas a él con paso seguro. Te observa con atención, sus ojos perlas caen sobre ti, quemándote allá donde miran. Tu sangre comienza a correr por tus venas, como la pólvora antes de hacer estallar a la dinamita. Tu corazón va a explotar por ese maldito ritmo cardiaco desenfrenado. Y te sigue dando igual. A la mierda. Si te daba un infarto, morirías feliz. Morirías en los brazos del diablo, con una sonrisa estúpida en la boca y _jodidamente satisfecha_.

Dejas la mochila que llevas a tu espalda en la mesita de noche. Te acercas al genio y tocas su torso, delineando por sobre la ropa torso, sus abdominales. Es un juego. Las manos masculinas se apoderan de tus caderas, atrayéndote a él, pegándote a él. Te colocas de puntillas y lo besas. Un beso iniciado con ternura y que fue devorado por él, profundizado por él. Porque Neji era todo pasión y lujuria cuando estaba contigo ¿verdad, querida?

Mordió tu labio inferior, incitándote. Y joder, como te incitaba. Su lengua exploró con deleite tu cavidad, luchando con tu propia lengua y disfrutando de tu maldito sabor y tú del suyo. Y viste la oportunidad perfecta. Comenzantes a caminar, chocando tu pelvis con su miembro, logrando que un siseo ronco escapara de entre sus labios. Lo empujaste sobre la cama, cuando sus rodillas tocaron el borde y tú te quedaste allí, de pie, observándolo, con las manos en las caderas y un brillo picarón en tus ojos avellanos.

–Tenten–susurró con advertencia en su voz.

Tú no pudiste evitar sacarle la lengua de forma infantil, soltando una pequeña carcajada mal disimulada.

–Quédate quieto, Hyuga. –le ordenaste. Entrecerró los ojos, notaste su recelo, pero, igualmente, asintió con la cabeza, expectante.

Te diste la vuelta y abriste la mochila que antes dejaste en la mesa. Sonreíste otra vez como una idiota, pero esta vez, con un abismo de maldad reflejada en tu rostro en forma de corazón. De dentro sacaste un pequeño juguetito, algo que tenías en mente, quizás una venganza inocente que querías jugarle al Hyuga. ¿Y qué más daba lo que fuera? Simplemente querías divertirte, y lo harías. Saciarías tu curiosidad.

Escondiste tu objeto especial detrás de la espalda, te acercaste a la cama, casi caminando de forma gatuna. Él sabía que ocultabas algo y te miraba con suspicacia. Te colocaste a ahorcajadas sobre él, arriba de su estómago, notando entre tus glúteos ese pequeño bulto que era su polla. Y acentuaste tu sonrisa.

–Ahora sé un buen chico–ronroneaste contra su cuello.

Notaste las manos del Hyuga intentar apoderarse de tu cintura, quizás con la intención de descubrir que celabas. Tú fuiste más rápida, por algo eras la maestra de armas. Tomaste sus manos entre las tuyas y él dejó que las guiaras por encima de su cabeza, justo dando al cabecero.

–No, no–regañaste en tono cantarín. –Sé buen chico, Neji.

Frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué te traes Tenten?

–Nada, Neji, simplemente sé bueno.

Y besaste su cuello, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo. Restregaste, estratégicamente, tu trasero contra su miembro caliente, y justo cuando lo escuchaste gruñir roncamente, te adelantaste, aprovechaste su distracción para sacar las esposas de detrás de tu espalda y colocárselas en sus muñecas, atándolo al cabecero de la cama e impidiendo que pudiera tocarte. Victoria para ti, amiga.

– ¿Qué demonios…? Tenten, suéltame. –se ofuscó el Hyuga.

–No, no, no estropees el juego, Neji. Me dijiste que serías un niño bueno.

–Yo nunca dije eso…

–No seas aguafiestas, Hyuga, y déjate hacer…–murmuraste contra su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, y sabías que habías ganado.

No podías quitarle la camisa, dada la situación, pero si podías desabotonarla, y eso hiciste. Y joder, ibas con tranquilidad, lentamente. Podías notar la mirada metálica encendida sobre ti observarte, casi con aprensión por tu maldita lentitud. _Y lo disfrutabas_. Disfrutabas verlo de esa forma.

Tu lengua húmeda se paseó por su piel, delineando cada cicatriz y cada trocito. Repartiste suaves besos allí dónde te pareció y succionaste uno de sus pezones tal y como él lo hacía. Metiéndote el botón sonrosado en la boca, jugando con él y dejándolo. Repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez, hasta que lo escuchaste gemir tu nombre. Y volviste a sonreír estúpidamente, ya _una costumbre en ti_, por lo visto.

Te bajaste de su posición, colocándote entre sus piernas. La atenta mirada de él no se despegaba de ti, esperando tu próximo movimiento. Tenías el control. _El puto control_. Y te gustaba. Y comenzaste a desabrocharle el cinturón y a bajarle la cremallera. Sin olvidar, como no, esa pequeña vagancia, sin alterarte, con calma absoluta. Después de un largo rato, o quizás a él si le pareció largo, porque para ti no lo fue, le sacaste esos pantalones incordio. Por último quedaban los bóxers y ya podías distinguir su polla grande dentro de ellos. Te relamiste inconscientemente, abstrayéndote en tus pensamientos.

–Tenten…

–No seas impaciente, Neji, estamos jugando.

–No, tú estás jugando. –refunfuñó molesto, aunque sabías que le encantaba todo aquello.

Reíste por su comentario. –No te enojes.

Te estiraste, alcanzando su rostro, dándole una mejor visión de tu redondo escote. Acariciaste su ceño fruncido, eliminando las arrugas producidas. Y besaste sus labios en un casto beso incitador y deseoso de _más_. Decidiste que este era el momento de quitarte tú la ropa, lo quisieras o no, incluso, lo aceptaras o no, tú también estabas deseosa, es más, sentías ese calor sofocándote las entrañas, como las sentiría el mismo genio. Siempre con esa parsimonia adoptada en el día de hoy, esa misma por la que todos solían alabarte, dada tu concentración y pericia, te desvestiste. Mostraste cierto placer al ver los ojos del Hyuga recorrerte con ambición, morderse el labio inferior con descaro y mover las manos inconscientemente. _Oh, sí_, te gustaba mucho verlo así. Atado para ti. _Como un regalo de navidad_, sólo que sin lazo.

Las prendas se deslizaron por tu cuerpo, cayendo, una a una, al suelo. Y proseguías sonriendo. Qué raro ¿verdad? Quedaste cubierta por una ridícula braga de encaje transparente negra, que apenas te cubría y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, a decir verdad, y un sujetador a juego.

Podrías haber realizado el juego de otra manera. Podrías haberte puesto una gabardina y al llegar a esa cabaña quitártela dejándote con este atrayente conjunto…o aún mejor, sin nada. Podrías haberlo hecho. _Podrías_. Pero nunca hubieras llegado a atar a Neji. Él te hubiera arrinconado y a partir de ahí…hubieras caído en su trampa, _sucumbido al placer_. Ya no hubiera sido tu juego, sino el suyo.

Te volviste a colocar entre sus piernas y le quitaste la última prenda que le quedaba, a parte de la estúpida camisa que pensantes en romper si se ponía pesada..._mmm, salvaje_. Su miembro te llamaba erecto, grande, vibrante. Te relamiste una vez más, humedeciéndote el labio inferior reseco. Un destello de deseo, lujuria y picardía apareció en tu rostro. Neji tragó saliva abruptamente, duro. _Anticipación_.

Masajeaste sus testículos dócilmente, observando su rostro endurecerse, su mandíbula apretada. Sí, te gustaba _mucho_ esa escena. Tu lengua lamió toda su extensión, notaste como un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Te lo metiste en la boca un poquito, repitiendo la acción varias veces seguidas, hasta que por fin lo hiciste por completo, tratando de no atragantarte con su longitud. Y ahí diste el disparo de salida. Marcaste tú el ritmo que te dio la gana. Ibas desde uno rápido al más lento. Neji quiso embestirte, pero lograste, de alguna forma inmovilizar sus caderas con tus manos, hasta que por fin, se dio por vencido. Disfrutaste de ese momento, dándole placer, con calma, sin prisas, porque eras minuciosa en tu labor. Conseguiste que se derramara en tu boca, mientras gruñía tu nombre, y lo saboreaste, su líquido caliente cruzó tu garganta y lo tragaste con deleite.

Sonreíste como una estúpida y te colocaste ahorcajadas sobre él, no habías acabado. Fuiste a por su cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo y besando. Incluso una marca roja dejaste allí donde el su pulso latía con fuerza. Restregaste tu centro contra su polla laxa. Y él se movió una vez más intentando soltarse. Reíste. Una dulce carcajada contra su oído. No pensabas soltarlo. Y él lo sabía.

Te desprendiste del estúpido sujetador y miraste con malos ojos la camisa esa que llevaba el Hyuga, te lamentaste por no habérsela quitado antes de atarlo. _Un pequeño error técnico_. Tu misma, bajo su escrutinio, te tocaste, manoseándote los pechos. Te pellizcaste los pezones y jugaste con ellos. Volviste a mover tus caderas, friccionando tu intimidad contra su sexo y un escalofrío te recorrió la columna vertebral. Esta vez, él sonrió.

Comenzabas a despertarlo nuevamente y te gustaba, porque tú eras la causante de aquello. Tú. _Únicamente tú_. Apartaste las ridículas braguitas e introdujiste un dedo en tu centro, gimiendo. Estabas mojada desde hacía un rato, la estancia olía a la fragancia del sexo y captando ese aroma te excitaste _más_. Mirando a Neji observándote con ojos libidinosos, tu sangre explotó _más_.

Sacaste tu dedo de tu intimidad y lo llevaste a la boca de él. Lo lamió, sin perder el contacto visual. Ya lo sentías preparado para ti, caliente, duro, erecto por y para ti. Decidiste que era el momento justo para quitarte también esa última prenda que te quedaba y eso hiciste. Cuando volviste a tu posición inicial, de un solo movimiento, _ensañado ya muchas veces_, te auto penetraste. Gemiste. Gimió. Gimieron.

Y volviste a llevar tú el ritmo, la batuta dirigente, dominadora de la velocidad. Lo desesperabas, lo llevabas al límite con tu lentitud, es más, los llevaba al límite a ambos, pero te gustaba. Joder. Y pensantes que sí tenías un don, _un jodido don_. Por no perder la compostura, por seguir allí, por perder la timidez, por el desparpajo, por la alegría, por la tristeza, _por esperarlo_. Y sonreíste mientras saltabas efusivamente sobre Neji, haciendo rebotar tus pechos contra tu cuerpo, dándole una hermosa visión salvaje a ese genio idiota con el que follabas como si no hubiera mañana. Porque tú cuando hacías algo, lo hacías bien. Porque tenías aguante. Porque tenías calma. Porque eras paciente. Sí, eres una estúpida enamorada con suerte y mucha, mucha, _paciencia_, y realmente, te encanta.

* * *

_Lo siento, de verdad siento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto u.u Sé que he estado actualizando mi otro fic, mi SasuSaku y no este, pero no me ha llegado la inspiración. Quiero aclarar que no lo voy a dejar. Me faltan 4 capítulos para acabar y no lo voy a dejar. _

_También quiero decir que no me termina de gustar el cap...pero no lo he releído porque sino no lo público y si no lo publico cierta personita (cofcofVistoriacofcof) me mata xDD Nah, no es cierto, pero de cierta forma fue por ella que me puse las pilas con este capítulo xD _

_Nos leemos!_

_Feliz navidad, Año nuevo y que le dejen mucho los reyesmagos xD_


	11. Envidia

******Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**Advertencia: **Lo mismo de siempre.

* * *

** Tentación**

Nunca, pero nunca en mi vida creí llegar tan bajo como ahora.

¿Por qué lo digo?

Por el simple hecho del deseo que tengo aquí, escondido debajo de esta máscara.

Máscara inexpresiva que por dentro siente celos.

Celos de lo que no tengo.

Celos de los que otros sí tienen.

Celos de todo y nada.

Y quizás, celos porque, sí lo tengo, y no lo veo.

La _envidia_ me corroe, la ceguera me acompaña.

* * *

**11.** Envidia

* * *

¿Cómo podías sentir algo así? ¿Cómo? No lo entendías. Te enfurruñaste más en tu lugar, cerrando los brazos sobre tu pecho, clavándote las uñas en los antebrazos y rezando para que toda esa mierda romántica acabara pronto. Joder, y te molestaba. Te molestaba, te molesta y te molestaría. _Siempre_. O eso pensaste en ese momento. Volviste a observar los ojos azules brillantes como dos luceros en medio del mar, destilando amor, viste el sonrojo creciente en el rostro femenino en respuesta por la penetrante mirada y casi te dieron ganas de vomitar.

Era la estúpida fiesta de compromiso de Naruto y Hinata y tú estabas allí, en medio de los dos novios, cual maruja cuarentona. Tú, el genio Hyuga, poderoso ninja de la Villa Oculta entre las Hojas, tú que alcanzaste el rango de jounin antes que cualquiera de los zoquetes que tenías por compañeros. Sí, tú, Neji Hyuga, haciendo de carabina. _Todo un caso_. Y ya no sabías que era lo más que te molestaba. Sí las miradas furtivas, los sonrojos o esos gestos extraños, exagerados e idiotas que hacía Naruto, aunque obviamente él creía, en su eterna idiotez, que era _discreto_ al hacerlas. _Ni una mierda. _Hoy, realmente, estas de malas pulgas ¿eh, Hyuga? Un alma bondadosa diría: "Déjalos vivir su amor". Y tú responderías: "¿Amor? Esos dos eran más bien miel en estado puro". Y seguía molestándote.

Pero ¿qué te molestaba exactamente? Ahí estaba el problema de la cuestión, no estabas totalmente seguro, _o sí lo estabas y no querías admitirlo_, porque eras demasiado orgulloso para admitir que te molestaba que se demostraran su amor allí, en tus propias narices, porque sentías _celos._ Sí, celos. Putos y jodidos celos. De esos que te queman la sangre y te hacen incomodarte e irritarte con extrema facilidad. Pero no eran de esa clase de celos que te explotaban por la venas y te creaban esos instintos homicidas. No. Esos últimos se debían a otra clase de _cosas_, que ya habías experimentado, para tu desgracia. Estos celos eran por el hecho de que ellos _recibían, sobre todo, recibían, y daban_ amor y tú no.

Sí, maldita sea, sí. Tú, el genio Hyuga, estabas molesto porque el prometido de tu prima y ésta se dedicaban a demostrar y pregonar su pasteloseria cursi delante de ti y como bien dice el dicho "No comas dulces delante de un hambriento". Parecía que esos dos no fueron el día que el maestro Iruka dijo eso en la academia. Y…_mierda._ Estabas enojado contigo mismo por sentirte de esa forma tan patética.

Pero lo ocultabas. Te encontrabas _perfectamente_ sentado, con la espalda _perfectamente_ recta y el porte _perfectamente_ indiferente. Los brazos cruzados contra tu pecho, clavándote _discretamente_ las uñas en la carne, tratando de concentrarte en el dolor, que ni tan siquiera sentías. Todos tus sentidos seguían atentos, como un depredador, cada movimiento que hacía la parejita feliz. Y resoplaste asqueado, exasperado y jodidamente _alto, _tanto que la tierna Hinata se recompuso, dándose cuenta de su _comportamiento_, y su novio te observó con los ojos entrecerrados y fingida suspicacia, que dudadas que tuviera.

– ¿Qué? –le gruñiste al rubio, mirándolo de soslayo.

–Nada…pero estás más gruñón y amargado que de costumbre, de verás. –te respondió, con la misma mirada.

Tú decidiste ignorarlo.

Aunque, hay que reconocerlo, tenía razón.

Permaneciste allí, sentado como un pasmarote durante más de media hora, pasaste la mayor parte del tiempo con los ojos cerrados y en la misma _perfecta_ posición. Por dentro no parabas de rezar para poder largarte de una puñetera vez de esa mierda de fiesta. Porque…joder. Si no tenías suficiente con los novios, también tenías que ver, como, casi todos los invitados, comenzaron a beber y ponerse más _cariñosos_ de lo normal. Esto era patético, absurdo e ilógico. ¿Qué carajo hacía él en ese sitio? ¿No podía simplemente irse?

Nop, claro que no. _No era correcto_.

– ¿Neji, no quieres un poquito de sake? ¡De verás!

Y ese era el estúpido de Naruto. Se abalanzó sobre él, pasándole una mano por el cuello. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero no de vergüenza, eso seguro, hablaba a trompicones y medio se tambaleaba, mientras, una tímida Hinata trataba de controlarlo inútilmente.

–Naruto, deja a Neji tranquilo–le pidió su suave voz, jalando de su brazo–Lo siento, primo.

–No te preocupes. –trataste de no sonar tan brusco, pero lo fuiste.

Apartaste al rubio y decidiste que no podías más. Te dirigiste a la salida, abriendo una de las puertas corredizas y saliste al esplendido jardín dominado por la más absoluta oscuridad de la noche, iluminada, apenas, por unos pequeños farolillos y la luz de la luna. Y la distinguiste a unos metros de distancia, parada descalza en medio de la hierba, abrazándose a sí misma y contemplando el cielo, embelesada. Una suave brisa removía su largo cabello castaño, extrañamente suelto, y su vestido azul vaporoso. _Hermosa_.

Y sentiste que tenías que protegerla, que debías atraerla hasta tus brazos y transmitirle todo tu calor acumulado durante esa larga velada con su ausencia. Lo hiciste. Guiado por ese impulso natural, efímero y resplandeciente, te acercaste cual depredador a su presa, tan sigiloso como un gato la atrapaste, atrayéndola contra tu pecho.

Ella, en vez de asustarse o apartarte, aceptó el toque. Te reconoció al instante. Tomó entre sus manos las tuyas posadas en su cintura y se acurrucó más contra ti. Permanecieron en silencio lo que te pareció un instante, mierda, el tiempo con ella siempre se iba _taaaan_ rápido. Y te negaste a que se fuera, te negaste a dormir solo esa noche, te negaste a tener como compañera a la soledad. Sip, te negaste.

La tomaste de la mano y comenzaste a guiarla. Ella no dijo nada. Tú tampoco. Las palabras sobraban entre ambos, supusiste. Y te preguntaste a qué nivel habían llegado con todo aquello y cuándo lo hicieron. Porque no te diste cuenta. No te diste cuenta de en qué jodido momento ustedes dos se entendían _así_. Y….maldita sea, te gustaba sentirte de esa manera.

Giraste el pomo de la puerta, la abriste y cerraste en menos de un segundo. Y contemplaste tu obra. Ella estaba en tu habitación. Tu compañera de equipo estaba en tu habitación. ¿Y sólo era eso? ¿Tú compañera de equipo? ¿Tú amiga? No lo pensaste demasiado, te decidiste abalanzar sobre ella, besándola.

No lo soportabas más. La besaste con fiereza, deseoso de probar esos carnosos labios rosas, frustrado por todas las veces que durante esa maldita fiesta deseaste probarlos, ser tú el besado, ser tú el que recibía esas miradas cargadas de amor. Porque sí. Toda la puta noche estuviste maldiciendo la asquerosa cursilería y romanticismo que destilaban la parejita feliz, y sin embargo, tú te imaginaste en esa situación con ella. _Tenten._

Pese a todo, pese a la rabia con la que tus labios se movieron sobre los de ella, Tenten trasformó el beso apasionado en uno más lento y suave, con su tacto delicado y sus movimientos pausados, te fue domando, como una directora de orquesta. Tu lengua y la de ella, chocaron, enfrentándose, y de todas formas, tú sabías que ella ganaría. Porque su melodía te adormecía.

Ambos se fueron desnudando mutuamente, la ropa cayendo, poco a poco al suelo, quedando desnudos uno enfrente del otro. Para tu sorpresa, la empujaste delicadamente sobre la cama y te diste cuenta de que esta era primera vez que la tenías a ella en _tú cama. _Sonreíste con socarronería, ella te miró a los ojos, sin comprender exactamente el chiste. Tú tampoco le pensabas responder, estabas más interesado en hacer _otras cosas_.

Bajaste por su cuello, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo a tu antojo. La escuchabas suspiras contra tu oído y calvarte las uñas en los hombros. _Excitante_. Querías colocar tus manos en todas partes, abarcar con ellas la mayor cantidad de piel que pudieras. Por eso, terminaste ayudándote con tu boca. Bajando y bajando. Subiendo y subiendo.

Te frotaste contra ella, sintiendo su cuerpo tibio, un bálsamo para el tuyo propio, _caliente_. Con tus manos le abriste las piernas, pero para tu sorpresa, no fue algo brusco, más bien fuiste _delicado_. Recorriste la cara interna de sus muslos, sin llegar a rozar su centro, excitándola, provocándola. Alzó las caderas en respuesta. La fricción entre sexos fue inmediata.

–Neji–susurró en tu oído.

Y no lo soportaste más. La penetraste. Fue algo lento, no tan duro, _como siempre_. Por algún motivo, _inexplicable_, querías disfrutar ese momento, querías grabarlo a fuego en la mente de ambos, aunque _ya estaba grabado_. La embestiste de igual forma, sin llegar a ser una tortura, es más, disfrutaste más las estocadas así, que haciéndolo fuerte, cabalgándola sin descanso.

Y no pudiste evitar preguntarte si de verdad hoy estabas follando con tu compañera de equipo o, por el contrario, estabas haciendo el amor con Tenten. Sonreíste con ironía. Toda la puta noche, condenado por la jodida envidia, consumido en el ardiente infierno y ahora te dabas cuenta de la absurda verdad: Tú ya tenías lo que envidiabas.

* * *

_Mátenme T.T Lo sé, me tardé horrores y encima no es el mejor capítulo que hago, pero la inspiración me abandonó para este fic, aparte de que sufrí una época de bloqueo permanente. Había tratado muchas veces de escribir el capítulo, incluso lleva mucho empezado, pero no le había dado fin, hoy pude en un momento de iluminación divina y tampoco es la gran cosa. No puedo más que pedirles disculpas u.u_

_Nos leemos! ^^_


	12. Caridad

**Declaimer:**Naruto no me pertenece.

**Advertencia:**Lo mismo de siempre.

* * *

**Tentación**

_Siempre fui del tipo de persona que ayuda a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio. _

_No podía evitarlo, radiaba de mi ese impulso de consolar, de sentir lo que el otro sentía. Compadecerme. Consolar. Ayudar. _

_Sí, era muy simple para mí._

_Y la pregunta es: ¿Y quién me cuida a mí? _

_Joder, he caído. Más bajo, me refiero._

_¿Lo único que tengo? _

_Mi propia caridad consolándome, llamándome patética, torturándome._

* * *

**12.** Caridad

* * *

Era un día normal. Sí, ese era un día _jodidamente normal_, tú lo sabías. Te levantaste como todos los días de tu vida, temprano. Te vestiste con la ropa de entrenamiento y te peinaste con tus dos chonguitos habituales. Desayunaste y saliste de tu casa con una sonrisa distraída en tu rostro: _feliz_. Esa mañana, como todas las demás, eras feliz.

Saludaste a los aldeanos vecinos que te conocían y dedicaban unas palabras amables o un saludo mañanero cortes. Caminaste, amenamente, por las calles de Konoha sin variar tu ruta, porque todas las mañanas ibas siempre por el mismo camino hacía el mismo lugar: el campo de entrenamiento.

Incluso, dentro de tu jornada perfectamente normal y planeada, te dio tiempo de ayudar a una anciana a cruzar la calle y compadecerte de un pobre hombre al que se le habían caído unas cajas. No lo hiciste para ganar reconocimiento o por algún motivo en especial, aunque no te hubieran dado las gracias, tú habrías hecho lo mismo. _Ayudarlos_. Tú eras _así_. Te gustaba ayudar a los demás. Tenías dentro de ti esa emoción benevolente y sincera llamada empatía que te guiaba a comportarte de _esa forma. _No sólo eras amable, sentías lo que el otro sentía. Te ponías en su lugar y actuabas regida por cómo te gustaría que te trataran a ti en esa situación. Era tan simple como eso.

_Más tarde, te maldecirías por ser así. _

De todos modos, llegaste con puntualidad al lugar de citación de tu equipo. Fuiste recibida por un abrazo efusivo de Lee, gritándote que la llama de la juventud ardía, esa mañana, con mucha fuerza en tu interior. Aunque, claro, para ese chico, tu llama de la juventud _siempre_ ardía con fuerza, _todas las mañanas_. Un maestro Gai, igual de feliz que su mini-copia, gritándote, casi, las mismas palabras, solo que, añadiendo, que hoy relucías como una flor de primavera en pleno apogeo. Y un simple movimiento de cabeza, a modo de saludo, del genio Hyuga. Porque él no podía ser _más_ elocuente. Al menos no en público.

_Vamos, eso era tu pan de cada día. _

Todo era normal, habitual, matutino, _perfecto._ Como todos los días. Y sin embargo, toda esa mierda del día normal, se fue a tomar por culo, en exactamente tres segundos, _tres condenados segundos de gloria estúpida. _

Quizás exagerabas. Aunque lo más probable fuera que no. Es más, algo dentro de ti misma, llamada conciencia, te decía que no. No exagerabas, _la habías cagado_.

Todo había empezado como siempre: un _inocente_ coqueteo.

Coqueteabas _inocentemente _con tu compañero de equipo, el genio Hyuga. Un roce casual por aquí, una sonrisita picara por allá y, así, por el arte de la _casualidad_, los dos primeros botones de tu camisa desabrochados, dándole a Neji una mejor visión de tu escote. Y sí, eras una jodida descarada, pero te habías dado cuenta que, cuanto más descarado era tu flirteo, menos se enteraban los otros dos acompañantes. Esos dos vivían en su propia nube rosa y cuando entrenaban se olvidaban completamente del mundo, a no ser que quisieran correr por toda la aldea, entonces sí que se percataban de su presencia, _nunca de tu coqueteo_.

Al final, por una cosa o por otra, te quedaste a solas con él. No llegaste a enterarte del todo a dónde diablos se fueron Lee y el maestro Gai y, sinceramente, te importaba una reverenda mierda. Porque estabas con _él._

Neji te observaba con sus penetrantes ojos blanquecinos, apoyado en un árbol, con los brazos cruzados y el porte serio que lo caracterizaba. Le sonreíste y le guiñaste un ojo con extrema complicidad, él no te correspondió. Su máscara de frialdad seguía allí, en su rostro. Y sabías que aún así, aunque no expresara, lo que viene a ser, nada, él, tu compañero de equipo desde los doce años, te deseaba. _A. ti._ Y eso te gustaba. _Mucho._

Te acercaste a él, moviendo las caderas a un compas que tú misma estableciste, ¿qué diablos importa que no sonara la música? _Nada. _Parecías una felina a punto de lanzarse por su presa y, en respuesta, él alzó una fina ceja, retándote con ese simple gesto. Y no te hiciste esperar mucho más: saltaste.

Pegaste completamente tu cuerpo curvilíneo al suyo. Abdominales contra pecho. Duro contra blando. La mandíbula masculina se apretó y casi estuviste dispuesta apostar que pronto se rompería los dientes de la presión, sin embargo, preferiste reír. Una sonrisa sardónica curvó tus labios hacía arriba, complacida.

_Oh, sí_, tu coqueteo no pasaba en balde, tenía su recompensa, y tu calor tampoco.

Lograste que descruzara sus brazos y sus grandes manos pasaran a estar en tu cintura, rodeándote, y él se dejó hacer, por inercia, sin despegar, en ningún momento, su mirada de la tuya, transmitiéndole así, tu deseo. Querías adherirte a él como una segunda piel, querías sentirlo en _todas partes_. Y él también.

–Sólo relájate, Neji–le susurraste muy lentamente, en su oído.

Un ronroneo sensual, promesa de lo que vendría a continuación, porque siempre venía _algo más_.

Le mordiste el lóbulo de la oreja con pasmosa lentitud, con suavidad. Bajaste por su cuello, hasta su clavícula y volviste a subir hasta tu punto de partida, lamiéndolo, dejándole tu cálido aliento sobre su piel. Notaste como, por el acto, sus manos se apretaron más contra tu cintura, atrayéndote a él, _a su centro, _y reíste.

A continuación, lo besaste. Porque necesitabas besarlo. Estampar tus labios contra los suyos, y no sólo eso, sino saborearlo. Mordisquear su labio inferior, pedir, un permiso innecesario, con tu húmeda lengua y penetrar su cavidad, tal como él hacía cada vez que follaban. _Sí, eso mismo. _

Te apoyaste en sus hombros anchos y bajaste por estos, delineando sus costados, hasta que rozaste el borde de la camisa y la subiste, introduciendo sus manos por debajo de la tela, recorriéndolo una y otra vez. Incluso, una de tus piernas simuló el gesto, restregándose contra su pierna, rozando, intermitentemente, su polla con tu sexo. Descargas eléctricas recorrieron tu columna, una maravillosa palpitación cadente atravesó tu centro y un excitante erección acunó tu movimiento. _Joder_, estabas ardiendo. Y Neji también.

El volcán explotó. En un minuto estabas allí, de pie, contra él, y al otro, alzada en brazos, estampada contra un árbol. Sonreíste contra sus labios por su impulso desenfrenado y escuchaste como él, gruñía salvaje, desesperado por un poco _más _de tu atención. No lo ibas hacer esperar. _Nop, claro que no_.

Los botones de tu camisa casi volaron, pero no te importaba. Lo único que realmente te interesaba era ese relámpago de lujuria que te atravesaba y, que contra todo pronóstico, no era fugaz. Al contrario, iba en aumento, amplificándose un poquito más con el paso del tiempo, lo que duraban las manos de Neji en no tocarte, acariciarte, besarte, _tomarte_. _A. Toda. Ella._

Igualmente, la camiseta blanca del Hyuga desapareció, y con rapidez te dispusiste, no sólo a acariciar, sino a lamer esa piel pálida de su pecho, mientras él mordía tu cuello, succionando allí dónde tu pulso latía desbocado. Sabías que te estaba dejando una marca. _Una marca descarada, prueba de tu pecado_. ¿Importaba? Y la respuesta era un no: a la mierda.

Y llegaste al punto de decir basta. Porque ya no soportabas mover tus caderas en un vaivén imitador e invitador, chocar contra su miembro duro y tener de por miedo la ropa, sin llegar a la penetración. No podías. Las palpitaciones cada vez eran más fuertes, tus pezones estaban erizados completamente y tu deseo por tu compañero de equipo no disminuía. _Vamos, eso era imposible_. Estabas húmeda, necesitabas follar. Follar con Neji. _Ahora._

–Fóllame, Neji. –gemiste en su oído, suplicante.

Tu voz sonaba rasposa, ronca, velada por la lujuria. Él lo notó. Lo sabías. _Joder_, si lo sabías. Eras capaz de deducir sus movimientos, sacar sus emociones de cualquier gesto desapercibido y entenderlo sin necesidad de palabras. Hasta ese punto habías llegado. Porque tú lo amabas. _Desde hacía mucho tiempo. _

Tu pantalón cayó al suelo, tus bragas fueron apartadas, su bragueta fue bajada y su polla apareció ante ti, orgullosa. Jodidamente erecta_, también_. Tragaste duro, pero tu boca estaba seca. Te relamiste los labios, como si pudieras sentir en tu paladar el sabor de su semen bajar por tu garganta. Dios, estabas tan preparada para él, tan excitada sólo _por y para él._

Su mirada se clavó en tus ojos. Blanco contra marrón. Metal fundido derramándose contra el chocolate puro de tus orbes. El deseo oscureciendo ambas pupilas. Y supiste que te iba a embestir.

Te penetró completamente de un solo embate, abriéndose paso por entre tus paredes estrechas, llegando hasta el final. Gemiste más alto de lo que hubieras esperado, clavándole las uñas con ahincó en la espalda. Él gruñó, un sonido salvaje y gutural desde lo bajo de su garganta.

Te removiste inquieta ante su falta de movimiento, realizando círculos con tus caderas, exigiendo más. _Siempre más_. Porque no necesitabas esa gentileza, no necesitabas acostumbrarte a su longitud, a _él. _Neji te retuvo con sus manos y te complació de inmediato. Comenzó a embestirte desenfrenado, mientras tomaba tu boca con la suya y penetraba tu cavidad con su lengua, al ritmo de su miembro. _Maldito bastardo_. Sabía cómo volverte loca, qué jodido botón debía pulsar y qué demonios debía tocar para complacerte. Él era así. Y además vengativo. Eso era un pago por el coqueteo anterior. Lo sabías y te daba lo mismo. Te gustaba. _Mierda_, te encantaba.

Tu respiración cada vez era más irregular, pero la suya era igual. El oxigeno entre ambos era apenas inexistente, el aire a su alrededor era caliente, quizás proveniente de sus cuerpos en llamas. El infierno se había abierto, las flamas crepitaban y ni si quiera la lluvia lograría apaciguarlas, es más se prendería fuego. _Estabas segura_.

Tú misma comenzaste hacer los embates más profundos a tu manera, moviendo las caderas en el minuto exacto en el que él entraba en tu sexo. Y gemías más alto, y más, y no te alcanzaba la voz para expresar tu maldita pasión. Por eso, cuando tu cuerpo se prendió, _aún más, _convulsionándose en espasmos jodidamente placenteros, arqueaste tu espalda contra Neji y creíste rozar la locura al notar como estrechaste su miembro y llegabas, _junto a él_, al puto orgasmo.

–Neji, te amo–dijiste en un delirio, absorbida por la lujuria, controlada por tus emociones.

_Pum. Pum. _Un latido de corazón y te diste cuenta de lo que acababas de decir.

En un segundo, tu mente hizo _click_, tus neuronas emprendieron el regreso de sus vacaciones de placer y percibiste la magnitud de tus palabras. Te quedaste estática, te aferraste con más fuerza a él y rezaste a cualquier dios en turno no haber chillado, no haber gemido demasiado alto, no haber pronunciado esas jodidas palabras. _Que no te hubiera escuchado. _

_Te amo_. Se repetía la misma melodía en tu cabeza, atormentándote.

Nunca antes lo dijiste. _Nunca_. Siempre te habías controlado lo suficiente para que tu voz traidora sólo emitiera su nombre, _como máximo_, al llegar al clímax. No querías declararte de _esa forma_. Porque sí, bien, él te deseaba. Tu compañero de equipo ardía en deseos por ti. Tú lo ponías caliente. Sí ¿y qué? La lujuria no implicaba amor. El amor era profundo. La lujuria mero deseo sexual. No implicaba sentimientos. Simple, claro, clarísimo como el cristal.

Mierda, ni si quiera aquella noche que pasaste en _su_ cama y en la que te tomó con tanta suavidad te permitiste expresarte. Pese a que esa fue la primera vez que tuviste la impresión de estar _haciendo el amor_ con él, te mordiste la lengua con fuerza, notando como el sabor oxidado de la sangre bajaba por tu garganta. ¿Y ahora? Ahora, en medio de un campo de entrenamiento, semidesnudos y teniendo sexo salvaje le sueltas que lo amas. _Te amo_.

Poco a poco, permitiste que él te separara, saliendo de tu interior, mirándote con sus blanquecinos ojos penetrantes, _analizándote_. Y sabías que estaba tratando de comprender si lo que acaba de escuchar era cierto o fue su imaginación. Te viste incapaz de mentir. Podrías haberlo hecho, podrías haberte hecho la despistada, pero no hubiera funcionado. Las palabras se repetían con mucha insistencia en tu mente, fueron tan nítidas como el hecho de estar allí y ahora y no querías seguir ocultándolo, _no después de haberlo soltado_.

Y él lo comprendió. _Te comprendió_. Supo que era cierto lo que oyeron sus oídos. Lo amabas. Y tú supiste, a su vez, que él no estaba preparado para _eso_, para saber eso, _su secreto_.

–Vete –le pediste, cerrando los ojos. –Por favor, vete.

No replicó. Ni lo intentó. Percibiste algunos movimientos a tú alrededor y después nada. Se había ido. Y eso fue lo que más te dolió, porque fue como un rechazo a tus sentimientos.

Tú siempre fuiste esa clase de persona que da todo por los demás, las ayudas por el simple hecho de ayudarlas, de ver una sonrisa en sus labios, de hacerlas felices. Porque te gusta ser una buena persona, porque te gusta pensar que lo eres.

Hoy, nublada por la lujuria, te dejaste llevar por tu subconsciente y le dijiste a Neji Hyuga que lo amabas. _Te amo_. ¿Qué obtuviste a cambio? Rechazo.

Sentiste frío por un momento, te estremeciste y trataste de darte calor a ti misma abrazándote, encogiéndote mientras resbalabas por el tronco del árbol y caías a la hierba. Entonces, te diste cuenta que el frío que sentías no era producto de la suave brisa que corría y que tampoco se te quitaría con una manta. Porque esa clase de frío no tenía nada que ver con el clima, sino con el alma. _Crash_. Te habías roto.

¿Qué diablos te quedaba? _Nada_. No, espera, sí te quedaba algo. Después de caer en tu propia trampa y estamparte contra el suelo en una caída mortal, aún te quedaba algo: tu humanidad. Te estabas auto compadeciendo, recordándote lo patética que eras por soltar esas dos palabras gloriosas. La _caridad _que tanto te gustaba demostrar a los demás, estaba de nuevo ahí, contigo, no apoyando a otro, no consolando a otro, no. _Oh, no_. Estaba allí, acabando contigo, Tenten.

Todo empezó con un _inocente_ coqueteo. Todo acabó con dos _jodidas_ palabras. Y ese era el poder del amor.

* * *

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa xD_

_¿Creían que estaba muerta, verdad? No, claro que no, porque si publiqué otras cosas durante este tiempo, así que seguramente pensaron que dejé este fic...pues bien, no, no lo dejé xD Tengo conciencia, no puedo dejarlo. Además, me quedan tres capítulos (ahora dos xD) y no podía simplemente dejarlo. _

_Siento muchísimo mi tardanza, de verdad, pero tuve decadencia con el fic, en definitiva pasé por una época de bloqueo total y otra en la que no podía seguir con el fic, me cuesta escribir los momentos sexosos (aunque me declare una pervertida xD) y no quería publicar una mierda de capítulo, quería que fuera algo decente. ¿Con respecto al capítulo? No sé qué pensar exactamente, pero si diré que me gusta el drama y como le quedan dos capítulos al fic, veía conveniente este momento "dramático" de Tenten, además, creo es uno de los momentos de Tenten que más me ha gustado. En cuanto a Neji...sabrán por qué se fue en el siguiente cap, ya lo tengo más o menos pensado xD Y espero no tardar en subirlo, en serio xD _

_Nos leemos ^^ _


	13. Soberbia

**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

**Tentación**

_Siempre levanté mi barbilla con orgullo, jamás retrocedí ante mi palabra._

_Una máscara de frío hielo cubría mis facciones y sin embargo…_

_¿Qué mierda me hiciste? ¿Cómo coño entraste? _

_No te di mi jodido permiso, ni siquiera supe que aquí estabas. _

_Sip, soy un bastardo. Pégame, insúltame. No, no me consueles, no me merezco nada._

_La soberbia nubló mis sentidos ¿qué carajos quieres que haga?_

* * *

**13. **Soberbia

* * *

¿En qué clase de persona te habías convertido, Neji? La misma pregunta no abandonaba tu cabeza desde el mismo instante en que te fuiste y la dejaste _sola_. Te comportaste como un puto cobarde y te largaste para esconderte debajo de la piedra más grande que encontraste, sólo para darte cuenta que eras un bastardo egoísta. Sí, lo eras. Joder, claro que lo eras. No podías aceptar esas palabras, simplemente, porque no estabas preparado para aceptarlas ante ti mismo y por eso, por eso estúpido Neji, huiste.

_Cobarde._

_Patán._

_Desgraciado._

_Orgulloso._

Sip, eras un maldito orgulloso. Lo sabías y te dolía como la mierda, pero lo ignoraste, preferiste hacer oídos sordos, colocarte una venda y seguir adelante. _Cómo si eso fuera posible_.

¿Y cuál fue el resultado? Caíste más bajo, y quizás la peor parte del asunto fue que no te diste cuenta de tu puñetero error hasta ese día, el fatídico día de lucidez del genio Hyuga.

Realmente eras patético, pretendiste actuar como siempre, seguir con tu rutina diaria: dormir, comer, entrenar. Hiciste de cuenta que nunca escuchaste esas palabras y evitaste hablar con ella de ello, es más, ni siquiera la mirabas más de lo necesario, volviéndote más distante de lo que ya solías ser. ¿Ella? ¿Te importó lo que ella pensó, sintió o le dolió? No, claro que no, lo importante era seguir con el papel, lo que pasa detrás de bastidores, se queda ahí, oculto y en silencio.

Durante dos semanas eternas te dedicaste únicamente a moverte mecánicamente, como un autómata correcto y aristócrata. No volviste a tener ningún encuentro a solas con Tenten. Y maldita sea, lo notaste. Joder, notaste su falta, y te convenciste a ti mismo, que echabas de menos el sexo con ella, _follártela_, no su simple presencia.

Pensaste, estúpido de ti, que con la noticia de esa nueva misión en la que no tendrías que ir con tu equipo, con ella, al volver, estarías mejor. Pero como ya se te volvió costumbre, te equivocaste, y tanto que sí.

La maldita misión era peligrosa, de rango A, irías con un grupo de elite, del cual no sabías, ni te interesaba tampoco, el nombre de ninguno de ellos, lo único importante allí era vigilar, capturar y asesinar al sádico cabrón que se dedicaba a matar a personas inocentes. Ese era tu objetivo. Nuevamente no te importó nada más, sólo tú, porque tú eras el genio Hyuga, _y ya está_.

La desolación cayó sobre ti, como un cubo de agua fría sobre la espalda, cuando llegaste al humilde pueblo, oculto detrás de unas colinas y unos cuantos árboles, y descubriste la pesadilla desatada, la diferencia restaba en que esto no era un puto sueño, era la _jodida realidad_. Y cuanto más te adentrabas en la que, en algún momento fue, una aldea feliz y trabajadora, cargada de alegría y armonía, más te horrorizaba el simple espectáculo que ante tus ojos Hyuga se mostraban.

Deseaste con todas tus fuerzas que el líquido carmesí que cubría cada casa y piedra fuera pintura, pero no lo era, percibías el maldito olor a sangre, sudor y miedo, estaba en el aire que respirabas y que tanto te estaba costando tragar.

Allí hubo una jodida masacre, ese cabrón se cargó a todo el pueblo sin contemplaciones, y tú, maldito Hyuga, seguías caminando entre el páramo, ignorando a tus compañeros y guiado por el macabro espectáculo. Jamás creíste ver la devastación con tus propios ojos. _Jamás._ Tú habías escuchando a los mayores hablar entre susurros de la masacre Uchiha, pero nunca lo viste. Estuviste en una puta guerra, viste la sangre correr, temiste que tus amigos murieran, pero nunca experimentaste esto: ellos eran personas inocentes, que ni siquiera se habían defendido. En una guerra sabes que puedes morir, vas con ese riesgo cargándolo en tus hombros. Sin embargo, esos aldeanos eran civiles, no tenían ningún tipo de preparación y ese bastardo los mató a todos sin ningún tipo de piedad.

Seguiste adentrándote más y más, y descubriendo los cadáveres, cada vez uno más cerca del otro, como si hubieran intentado huir, y el asesino los hubiera matado a uno detrás del otro. Viste el cuerpo de una mujer tirado en el suelo, con el rostro desencajado, tratando de proteger a su pequeño hijo sin vida, que no tendría más de seis años. Cerraste los ojos, arrugando la nariz, crispado por la escena. No pudiste evitar recordar a tu madre, su sonrisa amable, sus ojos cálidos y sus palabras de aliento. Ella simplemente murió de una enfermedad.

– ¡Hyuga, cuidado! –gritó uno de tus compañeros.

Te giraste en la dirección de donde provenía el llamado y lo siguiente que distinguiste fue el brillo de un kunai atravesar la noche. Podrías haber tratado de esquivarlo, pero tus pies estaban clavados en el suelo y en vez de pensar en tu puñetera vida, la imagen que invadió tus pensamientos fue la de Tenten.

Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir toda tu vida pasa por delante de tus ojos, también dicen por ahí, que cuando uno está a las puertas de la muerte y te han quedado asuntos por resolver, tu alma no descansa en paz porque mueres con remordimientos. Tú, Hyuga, tenías remordimientos. Remordimientos por ser un cobarde, por dejarla sola, por no aceptar la _realidad_. Tuviste miedo al escuchar la declaración de Tenten.

Sin embargo, en una fracción de segundos, sentiste tu cuerpo caer a tierra, empujado por una fuerza desconocida, que más tarde identificaste como uno de tus compañeros de equipo. Uno de esos a los que no te molestaste en preguntar su nombre, porque simplemente no te parecía importante, y que, pese a tu jodida prepotencia, te salvó tu patético culo.

.

Llegaste a la Kohona a la noche siguiente, aún llevabas tus ropas manchadas de sangre y te daba exactamente lo mismo. Habían cumplido con la misión, tú y tu equipo, mataron a ese bastardo sádico. Acompañaste a Ken, el tipo despreocupado que te salvó la vida, al hospital, dado que al apartarte, recibió un corte en el hombro bastante sangrante, los otros dos fueron a dar el informe a la Hogake.

¿Y ahora? Ahora, estúpido Hyuga, corrías sobre los tejados de las casas sin un rumbo en concreto, o quizás, sí sabías a donde ibas. Mierda, claro que lo sabías. _Ibas a verla_.

Te detuviste en seco, habías llegado. Saltaste al borde de la ventana y miraste en su interior, encontrando una luz de una lámpara encendida, alumbrando apenas la habitación. Al fondo, delante del pequeño tocador, estaba ella, tan diminuta como siempre, cepillando su largo cabello castaño. Y joder, esa fue la mejor imagen que viste de ella. Habías visto muchas, y muchísimo más excitante que esta, pero simplemente observarla de esa forma, concentrada, mimando su cabellera, cuando ella parecía tan fuerte y dura, era algo casi _irreal_.

De pronto, sus ojos levantaron la vista, centrándose en un punto en concreto del espejo y percibiste el momento justo, en que ella ancló su vista en ti, en tus orbes blancos. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y se dio la vuelta, extrañada. Y sin embargo, notaste como ella entraba en tu alma, te desnudaba completamente y quedabas expuesto a ella. Supiste que Tenten distinguió que no estabas bien. _Como un demonio_, ella te sabía leer.

Abrió la ventana y te tendió una mano.

–Entra.

Y te sentiste como un maldito miserable, pero de todos modos, entraste.

Ella te guió hasta la cama y se hizo sentarte. Tenten sin preguntarte nada, sin recriminarte nada, cuidó de ti. Te desvistió, tendió ropa limpia y te peinó el cabello con gestos delicados, suaves y amorosos. Y cuanto más pasa el tiempo, más te dabas cuenta de lo cabrón que eras. Era un bastardo egoísta, orgulloso, un hijo de puta. Porque tú la dejaste sola, no le respondiste nada, la ignoraste, siempre pensando en ti, en tu mierda, y no pensaste en el daño que le podrías causar a tu compañera de equipo.

¿Y ahora? Ahora ella te veía mal y recogía tus pedacitos, los volvía a unir y a pegar delicadamente, como si temiera que te rompieras en el proceso. Ella te estaba ayudando y tú no te merecías esa ayuda.

–Ya está–declaró dejando el cepillo a un lado, con ese maldito tono normal, natural, _amable_.

Tenten se levantó de la cama y tú la detuviste. La miraste directamente a los ojos y la jalaste hasta hacerla caer contra tu torso, abrazándola. Pasaste las manos por su cintura y la apretaste contra ti, porque necesitabas sentirla _otra vez_. Descubriste que echaste de menos sentirla, echaste de menos sentir a Tenten. Al igual que descubriste, que no era una necesidad física de posesión o atracción, esta necesidad salía directamente de ti, de tu alma, querías simplemente sentir su respiración en tu cuello, su cuerpo cálido abrazar el tuyo y sus manos pequeñas acariciar tu espalda.

_No querías sexo, querías a Tenten. _

–Lo siento –susurraste contra su oído. –Lo siento. –volviste a repetir, abrazándola con más fuerza, casi temiendo que ella no fuera real, que se fuera.

Porque sí, eras un maldito bastardo egoísta. Un prepotente que solía creerse mejor que los demás. Un arrogante con el orgullo demasiado grande y con la saliva suficiente para hablar solo cuando era necesario, o para demostrar tu jodida superioridad. _Nada más._ Pero ese día, el día que escuchaste esas dos palabras salir de la boca de Tenten, _te amo_, tuviste miedo.

Miedo al sentimiento. Miedo a ser amado. Miedo a corresponder esos sentimientos. Miedo de ti mismo. Miedo de que no fuera solo sexo lo que te unía a ella. Miedo de estar enamorado de tu compañera de equipo. Porque te diste cuenta de la forma en la qué ella entraba en tu vida, entraba en tu mente, sabía lo que experimentabas y sabía qué decir para encenderte, apagarte y volverte a encender. _Ella te comprendía_. _Ella te amaba_. Y tú tuviste miedo de dejar entrar a otra persona a tu vida, cuando, sin saberlo, a Tenten ya la habías dejado entrar.

Tú, estúpido Neji, te dejaste llevar por tu absurda _soberbia_, sin saber que había más de una forma de decir "Te amo" a una persona, sin mencionar siquiera las jodidas dos palabras que tanto miedo te dieron.

* * *

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa xD Ne...me tardé un poquito y lo séeee, sip, hoy no hubo lemon *se escucha un gran ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh * xDD pero creí necesario que este capítulo fuera sin el lemon, lo siento, pero quería algo profundo, era el momento de saber por qué Neji dejó sola a Tenten y quería una reconciliación linda, no fogosa xD Igual sé que el capítulo fue corto, pero ni modo, me gustó el final así u.u xD _

_Ya el siguiente es el final wiiiiiiiiiii xD No sé cuánto tardaré, trataré que se el menos tiempo posible, ¿vale? xD _

_Nos leemos ^^ _


	14. Humildad

**Declaimer:**Naruto no me pertenece.

**Advertencia:**Lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

**Tentación**

_Nunca quise admitir mi debilidad_

_Soy un Hyuga, soy fuerte, debo ser fuerte._

_De nada te sirve ser débil. El débil no sobrevive._

_Fui criado con esa enseñanza, aprendí a vivir de esa manera y ahora…_

_Ahora la humildad será mi pecado, no mi virtud._

* * *

**14. **Humildad

* * *

La tenías acorralada contra la pared, besando su cuello con hambre, mordiendo la piel con pasión, sintiendo el latir de su corazón desaforado en su garganta. _Pum, pum_. Tenten gemía en tu oído, balbuceando incoherencias que, seguramente pretendía pararte, aunque en verdad no quisiera. Y no pensabas parar. _Oh, sí_, ibas a seguir. Te importaba una reverenda mierda que esta fuese la casa de los Hyuga o el estar devorándola contra una pared de la cocina, es más, el saber que en cualquier momento les podrían pillar lo hacía aun más excitante. Y sí, te estabas volviendo un jodido pervertido.

El plan original era presentársela a tu tío Hiashi como tu novia oficial, pero al verla llegar con ese kimono tradicional de un azul pálido, no pudiste evitar besarla. Querías formalizar la relación, querías compensarla por toda la mierda que la habías hecho pasar, querías decirle a todo el mundo que ella era tuya, pero como sabías que tu vocabulario para expresar sentimientos era nulo, decidiste que lo mejor era hacerlo a la manera antigua. Si hubieses sido alguien como Lee o Naruto, gritarías por las calles de Konoha, pero tú no eras así. Tú eras Neji y ella lo entendía. Fin.

–Neji ¿no puedes esperar? Primero preséntame como es debido, sino no hay nada. –te dijo, separándote abruptamente de su cuello, endureciendo su mirada, aunque aun podías leer el deseo en ellos.

Frunciste el ceño y gruñiste frustrado, joder, era divertido. Sí, el serio Neji tenía una distracción, te gustaba acorralarla y besarla y follártela contra la pared, duro y salvaje. Y sin embargo, cediste, porque mierda, seguías siendo un orgulloso y debías de mantener la compostura.

Saliste de la cocina acompañado de ella, llevándola al salón principal, y allí esperaron a que el jefe Hyuga llegara. Silencio. Estaban en silencio, un silencio cómodo. Tú no sabías qué decir porque no eras bueno con las palabras y ella estaba nerviosa, lo sabías por la forma de retorcer sus dedos contra sus muslos. Tú también la conocías a ella.

Hinata entró en la habitación con pasos suaves, saludando con calidez y acomodándose al lado de Tenten. Ambas iniciaron una conversación que no te molestaste en escuchar y te mordiste la lengua para no volver a gruñir, exasperado por la falta de Hiashi. Pero eras Neji, y no demostraste nada en tu expresión, a los ojos del mundo seguías impasible. En cambio, a los ojos de Tenten, que te observó con una discreta sonrisa, estabas ansioso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, que te parecieron horas, Hiashi entró, se sentó enfrente de ti y evaluó con mirada crítica tu rostro. Alzó una ceja al ver a Tenten y supiste que tu tío ya intuía por qué estaban allí.

Con la llegada del mayor nadie emitió sonido, esperando algo, cualquier cosa y tú buscabas las palabras para hacer esto, sin encontrarlas. ¡Maldita sea, y eras un puto genio! Por eso, fuiste al grano, directo, sin rodeos.

–Tenten es mi novia–duro, serio, con cierto tono de indiferencia. Hiashi seguía con su expresión reticente.

–Yo no te he dado mi permiso para eso.

–No he venido a pedirte permiso, tío. Te estoy informado. –terco, inaccesible.

Hiashi frunció su arrugado ceño y las dos mujeres contuvieron el aliento, habías sido un maleducado con el jefe del clan. Esperaste un grito de indignación, palabras de reproche, cualquier cosa. Pero el Hyuga, aun con su fría expresión, se levantó, caminó hasta la puerta que daba al jardín y antes de salir añadió:

–Ya era hora de que la presentaras como tu novia, chico. –te recriminó. Pensaste en excusarte, en hablar, en decir algo, diablos, pero no te dejó. –No soy idiota. Soy más viejo, tengo más experiencia y sé cuando un hombre desea a una mujer. Además, eres de la rama secundaria, no importa mucho con quién te cases.

Y se fue. De cierta forma, sus palabras finales fueron ofensivas, pero si él no era ofensivo, no sería Hiashi Hyuga. Al fin y al cabo, su manera de demostrar su amor era esa: siendo duro. Lo que más te sorprendió fue que él, de entre todos los estreñidos Hyuga, lo supiera.

Después de ese momento tan extraño, uno que ni siquiera tu cerebro prodigioso pudo predecir, Hinata los dejó solos y tú y Tenten se volvieron a quedar solos, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

–No sabía que era tu novia. –comentó Tenten, con voz falsamente ingenua.

La miraste a los ojos, con una fina ceja alzada. –Viniste a que te presentara formalmente.

–Sí, pero nunca me pediste que lo fuera, lo diste por sentado. –e hizo un mohín tierno.

Tú rodaste los ojos, exasperado. – ¿Acaso no quieres?

– ¿El que no quiero? –estaba haciéndose la graciosa.

Tenten quería que se lo pidieras, quería oírte decir las palabras. Y mierda, habías sido un bastardo durante mucho tiempo, podías concederle ese capricho ¿no? Solo existía un inconveniente: no eras bueno con las palabras, mucho menos con las amorosas.

– ¿Serás mi novia? –preguntaste con la mirada blanca en otra parte y haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonrojarte, joder.

Tenten rió, una sonrisa feliz, una carcajada sonora, y se lanzó a tus brazos contenta, tomando tu rostro entre sus femeninas manos y dándote un corto beso en los labios. Ese era su sí.

Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los tuyos, tirando de ti, saliendo juntos de la mansión Hyuga, tomados de la mano, como una pareja. Algunos familiares los observó con la cabeza ladeada, curiosos, incluso con desaprobación. Un Hyuga con una kunoichi del montón ¡qué desfachatez! Y sin embargo, sus miradas censuradoras solo hicieron que tu agarre se hiciera más férreo al de ella, dándole un apretón cariñoso y cálido y bonito. Joder, estabas cayendo en esas mariconadas cursis, y te daba igual.

Sí, mierda, habías caído. Estabas demostrando cual era tu debilidad, quién era tu debilidad. Fuiste consciente de ello y lo asumiste. Los Hyuga te seguían con la mirada, conscientes de tu unión con Tenten y te importó una mierda. La humildad ya no era virtud, sería pecado, tú pecado y lo llevarías con honor. Porque era el mejor pecado de todos. Tu, ella, los dos. _Juntos_. Porque estabas jodido, sí, jodidamente enamorado de Tenten y sabías que ella también te amaba a ti, y eso te hacía asquerosamente feliz.

Sonreíste irónicamente ante eso. La tentación te había hecho pecar, muchas, muchísimas veces. Y el pecado te había llevado al infierno. Un infierno caliente, hecho de fuego y placer. Tenten y tú cayeron en el infierno, sí, pero en un inferno jodidamente sensual.

Y no te arrepentías de nada. Porque la mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella y tú, caíste, la probaste y decidiste que no querías dejar de pecar. _Nunca_. Porque Tenten era tu tentación, tu maldita y seductora tentación.

* * *

_Lo siento, siento mucho la tardanza y este final sin lemon y sin mucha gracia, pero he pasado por una época de poca creatividad e imaginación, necesitaba ponerme retos a mi misma como escritora y no podía seguir. Quise darle un mejor final al fic, pero me salió esto. Tampoco puse lemon porque no lo creí conveniente, en los demás capítulos hubo sexo de sobra xD No quise poner este cap de la virtud con la perspectiva de Tenten como siempre hacía, sino con Neji, porque lo inicié con él y al ser el final, quería que Neji cayese en la virtud (?) xD_

_Y...ya está xD Gracias por su apoyo y por la paciencia (si es que aun sigue alguien ahí) y espero que sepan comprenderme y no me quieran enviar cartas bombas y demás parecidos xD _


End file.
